A Twist in my Story
by irondragonsll
Summary: Everything is perfect in Ashley Davies world. Perfect girlfriend, typical sister, good friends; that is, until her world is turned upside down all in one night...and there is no chance of turning back.
1. So Much Love

**Hola to anyone reading this. Um, if anyone's read anything else of mine, its kinda crappy, but I have become a better writer XD. So it should be a helluva lot better...hopefully. Anyway, enjoy. R&R if you want to, of course, it would make me happy =). **

**Disclaimer: No, I obviously don't own SON or else it would still be on TV ='(. At least I'm not alone in my pit of depression lol.**

* * *

"Would you chill out?!" My sister, Kyla, yells as she turns on the radio in my car. Obviously, my shaking knee is more noticeable than I thought.

"I am chill!" I yelled back over the now blasting song she's playing. God knows what it is; some new Britney Spears crap for all I know. All those bitches sound the same to me.

"No you're not," she smirked at me. I was never one to get nervous, so now that I am, she's deciding to fuck with me to get the sadistic pleasure of torturing me.

"I am. I'm so chill, I'm practically a fucking ice cube, Kyla." Yes, I know what you're thinking; smooth Davies, real fucking smooth. Like a baby's ass.

"Whatever you say, sis," she says and diverts her attention to the road in front of us. Always the catious one. I'm driving, and yet she's the one staring at the road. Maybe when I dropped her on her head when we were six it had more damaging effects than I thought...

But while I comtemplated that thought, we finally pulled up in the parking lot of King High. A.K.A the real hell I'm stuck enduring.

"FINALLY!" Kyla sighs over-dramatically and slams the passanger door shut as she gets out. Honestly, this car is worth more than her entire closet, and she acts like its some rag-doll. Okay, give me a break, its seven in the morning, I'm not on my A-game when it comes to sarcastic remarks yet. Trust me, it'll all come with time.

Holy shit, speaking of coming...

"Hey Kyla," she says as she gives my sister a hug and they share a girly-scream that I should've expected since its the first day of school. Sometimes they're worse than an entire pack of 13 year olds at a Jonas Brother's concert.

"Ashley," she grins seductively at me once Kyla is off flirting with her "guy of the week" as I like to call them.

"Spencer," I return the grin but it turns into a full out nose crinkling smile when she rushes forward and kisses me. God I love this girl.

"Riding with my mom was complete and total hell," she sighs and pouts. Jesus, her and Kyla are best friends, but its creepy that they do the exact same shit. One, because Kyla is my sister and Spencer is my girlfriend. And two...its not exactly a big turn on when me and her are together after doin' the nasty and she pulls a face like that asking for more. Honestly, it makes me go from like Niagra Falls down there to like the fucking Sahara Desert in two seconds flat.

"Does she miss me?" I asked and laughed when Spence giggled. She's so fucking cute!

"Of course," she smiled and rolled her eyes. Let's just make this simple; me and her mom aren't exactly on the best of terms. I guess since the bible child had her daughter walkin' on the other side of the rainbow- thanks to me- we're not exactly tight.

"I'm gonna wrap myself up for Christmas, get under your tree, and pop out when she finally opens me up."

"Ash, I'll pretend that last part didn't sound extremly dirty," she said while trying to hold in a laugh, but failed. For a straight (haha) A student, she really fails alot with that.

"What a perv." I lightly push her arm and she playfully slaps mine back. That's us, the most adorable fucking couple on this Earth. But she's the only reason for the adorableness, cause Ashley Davies doesn't do adorable. Ashey Davis does drop dead fucking sexy. You can all thank Spence for the cuteness and all that crap...not that I mind it.

"Well aren't you two adorable." See, I told you!

"Shut your face, Aiden." I roll my eyes and I push him to the side and start walking into school with Spence...and him attempting not to fall and now running to catch up with us.

"Someone's in a good mood," he says, and smiles like only a dumb-jock would. "I guess you two had a good weekend." I look over at Spencer and she's bright-red. And when I look over at Aiden...I feel the need to tell him to close his mouth and stop drooling. Stupid boy.

* * *

Just like every other day, school sucked. Well...it does so far at least. I've figured out that I have absolutely NO classes with Spencer before lunch. ZERO! ZILCH! NADA! ZIP!

"Someone looks pissed," Aiden said casually as he started walking with me to the quad.

"Do you start of every sentence with someone? Its obvious its about me, so why don't you just say 'you look pissed' instead of someone." See? Look what this does to me. When I don't see her I have like...Spencer withdrawals. Can you say, pathetic mess?

"Som-," I glared at him and he cut that word short. "Why are your panties all in a bunch?" I hardened my glare even more at him. "Not that I'm thinking about your underwear or anything...cause...um...well..." he paused and looked around the quad in desperate need of something to soften the death glare I was giving him. "KYLA!" He yelled happily and put his overly-muscular arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Aiden," she laughed and pushed his arm off. When will he learn he has abosolutely no chance with either of the Davies sisters.

"Well, if it isn't the three amigos," Spencer sarcastically said and gave me a quick kiss as we all sat down at our usual lunch table.

"Just had spanish?" Kyla asked through a mouthful of sandwhich. Instead of being disgusted by the small bits of food going everywhere, Aiden was dead on staring at her with the dumbest expression on his stupid face. It kinda reminds me of the way I look at..."Spencer?"

"Yeah, sorry..." she stated, her mind obviously on something else.

I look over at her; my brown eyes connecting with her blue ones. I never really get why she always says she likes my eyes when her's are pretty much beyond amazing. Her blue eyes like the damn ocean and mine...they look like shit. Literally. I hate having brown eyes, and everytime I look at her it just adds to that hate. Damn it. I need some of those color contacts.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone," Kyla said in a mockingly suggestive tone and walked away arm-in-arm with Aiden. Besides the fact that she's a douchebag, I'm happy she left me alone with Spence. She actually looks like something's bothering her...and that look never ends up being good.


	2. Sex and Candy

**Sorry guys, I was planning on updating yesterday, but I ended up starting Twilight around 3am, and had to finish it. Read it online XD. Anyway, here's the update. I'm not so fond of it, but I really wanted to get one out for you guys, and its just kind of a filler I guess. But it sets some things up for later. But, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! =).**

**I'll warn you now, there is a small degree of some minor "sexual content." Nothing huge, so keep your pants on lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

* * *

"So..." I said trying to just avoid this conversation all together. But, just as always, Spence had other thoughts on her mind.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" she asked, smiling widely and her eyes shining brightly...but I could tell she was just avoiding whatever she wanted to say first. Which is cool with me...A-okay, Spence.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Kyla's probably gonna force us to spend it 'as a family.'" I laughed, and used air quotes like an idiot. But I'd look like a retard anyday as long as it made her laugh and smile like she is now. This girl is my addiction.

"If your not doing anything..." she bit her lip, confused to if she should continue.

"Come on, spit it out, Spencer." I gave her one of those nose crinkling smiles she loved, and she cracked.

"Maybe you could come over and spend it at my house? With my family?" Jesus Christ, it was like when we first met all over again. Well...maybe more like our first date. Whatever, who cares? All I know that she went from being somewhat confident around me, to being this...mush. This weird mush of confused, and unsure, and everything else that I didn't like. Confidence is attractive.

"Spence," I leaned over and took her hand in mine, brought it up to my mouth, and kissed her knuckles gently. "I'd love to." Yeah, just go on. I'm a romantic, but hey...I'm a romantic that swoon the pants off of any lady I wanted. Special talent of Ashley Davies number...damnit. I lost count.

"What a sap," she said while laughing as a blush made its way across her cheeks. Jeez, way to rub it in, babe.

"So, speaking of the holidays..." I took a deep breath, knowing what she was gonna say before the question even escaped my lips. "What do want?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Why don't you ever believe me when I say that having you really is enough?" I couldn't help the stupid grin that found its way onto my face. Okay, Spencer's special talent may not be swooning the pants off of anyone...but she could definetly get mine off in a heartbeat.

"Cause I have money to waste, and a girlfriend that deserves something nice." Not your best, Davies.

"That the best you could come up with?" she smirked and let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I kind of spent my entire weekend-" before I could finish, her hand was over my mouth, and she was blushing again. _How very unexpected, Spence. _I thought to myself sarcastically. But, of course just when I think she's predictable...

"Trust me, Ashley..." she let the hand over my mouth turn into a finger tracing across my bottom lip. Her free hand made its way to my inner thigh and slowly started moving up , brushing up against my center. "I know." She grinned seductively and just as I was about to lean in to capture her lips with mine...she got up, and walked away laughing.

"So not cool, Spencer!" I yelled after her.

* * *

"How many days left?" I whispered, leaning over to Aiden in the seat next to me. Unfortunetly, Spencer's stuck in the front of the room. Damn this teacher.

"Until what?" We were watching some stupid science movie. Me and science just don't mix, so I made the wise desicion to just ignore it until it was over...and then ask Spencer about it later.

"School's over."

He laughed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Ash, its only the first day."

"Ugh!" I sighed loudly and leaned my head on the fake-wooden desk.

"You'll live," he said with mock encouragement and patted me on the back. I wasn't really paying attention to him anyway, I had my eyes closed lost in my memory of the weekend. Ah, life is good...........I gotta wash the sheets when I get home.

* * *

"Hey sexy," I said as I wrapped my arms around Spencer's waist, in front of her locker.

"You're coming over to my place tonight, right?" she asked, while turning around to give me a peck on the lips.

All the freshman kids' jaws dropped when they saw us as they walked by. I sware, sometimes freshies are on a whole 'nother planet compared to the rest of the student body. Anyone else that saw us just kept walking there way like if they saw anyone else innocently making out and one pushing the other up against their locker-WAIT!

"Ashley," Spencer panted from her position...pinned to the locker.

"Oh my God..." We both turned around to see who said it. "Keep going! Don't let me stop you!" Freshman...

We managed to get rid of the idiot and we were now driving to my house. Just me and Spencer...and Kyla...

"I heard you two were having some fun after school." I turned around to see Kyla with this sinister grin on her face. "I'll make sure to give you guys some privacy when we get home." See?! I told you she was a-

"Douchebag," I muttered to myself as we pulled in the driveway of my house.

We all got out of the car and went our seperate ways once through the door. And by our, I mean me and Spencer, and Kyla off on her own.

"I remember the first time I came here," Spence said as she laid down on my bed.

"You got lost." I laid down next to her and started cracking up at the memory.

"Its not funny!" She pouted and batted her eyelashes. NO! Don't crack, Davies. Come on, this is what we trained for!

"We found you in the bathroom!" I managed to yell in between laughter.

Honestly, I can't blame her. My house is like if her house took a bottle of Viagra. When your dad's a rockstar, a nice house is just a necessity, I guess.

"God, you suck." She rolled over so her back was facing me. Oh, nice try, Carlin.

"No." I pushed her down on her back and put my hands on her shoulders. "I bite." I put my right leg over her, straddling her so she couldn't move even if she wanted to. "And occasionally lick." I smirked and she pulled me down, igniting a hot, fiery kiss.

Her hands made their way around my neck, messing with my hair. Mine were glued to her hips, slipping under the top of her jeans every once in a while.

My entire body was as close to possible to her's not too long after, my hands now sliding up and down from her neck to her collarbone. There was literally like no space between us. Hips to hips, abs to abs...chest to chest.

"Hey you gu-WOOH!"

I almost jumped ten feet in the air off of Spencer at the sound of my sister's voice.

"What happend to you leaving us alone?!" I yelled.

"Just wondering if you guys want something to eat...but you already seem to have that covered," Kyla grinned for the hundreth time today and Spencer let out a laugh.

"We're fine, thanks Kyla," Spence said politely, and Kyla finally left.

"You think if I kill her, and bury the body REALLY good somewhere NO ONE will expect...I'll get caught?" All that earned me was an eye-roll from the future Mrs. Davies and another laugh.

"If she interuppts us again, we'll see?" she said while getting on top of me and starting the kiss again. Letting us start from right where we left off. I told you life was good.


	3. Say Goodbye

**Umm, yeah. Not liking this chapter too much either. It got me where I needed to be, just thought I could do a little better, so just tell me what you think, trust me, it helps ALOT! =). But, the big part of the story is definitely coming soon, and trust me when I mean soon, keep your eyes open for story alerts with this, if you guys still read it after this chapter. Also, excuse me if I offend anyone with my constant use of "God, Jesus, Jesus Christ" alot. If you guys want, I'll stop using em when I right. Cause you guys are the only thing that keeps me goin, and its all for you fans! XD. It always makes me happy when I see someone favorite it, or put it on there alert list, so, you guys kick ass. And, you guys kicked my ass into getting this story going lol. Enough rambling!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Fuck it.**

* * *

"You suck at this," Kyla spoke as she rubbed her temples in frustration. She insisted that we play this stupid game of this couple game. I don't know, someone asks a question like 'what's their favorite color?' you have to try and get it right, and so on. If you get it right, you get a point. So...its stupid.

"Its boring!" I replied in protest. Ashley Davies doesn't suck at all, in anything. We already went over this.

"Just shut up and play," Aiden said, trying to place peace-maker. Ugh, shove this game up your ass just like God knows what else.

"Fine." I slumped down on the couch and pouted. If acting like I'm five gets me what I want, so be it.

"What's Spencer's favorite thing you do to her?" Aiden asked with his eyes looking like a fat kid that was to short to reach the shelf where all the candy was. Bad analogy, I know. Stupid games like this does that to a person.

"AIDEN!" Spence and Kyla both said in unison, and Ky elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on! That was the most interesting question of the whole game!" I whined.

"I think I can live without knowing the answer to that." Kyla and her bad-acting skills feigned disgust.

"You've already walked in on us. Hearing about it couldn't be much worse." Seriously, I'd need to grow another arm to count how many times that girl has interrupted 'Spashley time,' as I like to call it.

"Yeah, come on Kyla! Let the girl talk!" You pathetic, pathetic boy.

"I'd rather not have you sit her and talk about our sex life, Ash." I turned to see Spence sitting next to me on the couch with this annoyed and pissed off look on her face.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the couch cushion, and Kyla took it upon herself to ask another question.

Stupid fucking game.

* * *

"Seriously, how could you get almost every single one wrong?" Aiden asked as he opened up a can of coke.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Cause I will never admit to the fact that maybe I don't know my girlfriend as much as I thought I did.

"You really pissed her off, Ash." Great, now I have Aiden and Kyla on my ass. God, is this some form of punishment for going to the other side of the rainbow? Nevermind...with all my list of "sins" I don't have time to ask him which one he's using to fuck me over.

"So THAT'S why she left!" I faked stupidity. Okay...so maybe it wasn't THAT hard.

"When did you turn into such an ass?" Kyla said while pushing me into the counter as she walked by on her trip to the fridge.

"You should stay outta there, Ky." She turned around and rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure how much longer your fat ass is gonna fit in your jeans with the way you're going." I smirked, she slapped me in the face. Its our own personal form of sisterly-love.

"Don't listen to her Kyla, your ass is perfect." We both turned to Aiden with those 'you've gotta be kidding me' faces on.

"Anyway..." I turned and hauled ass outta the kitchen before it turned into an episode of Friday-night Smackdown.

Just as I'd expected, my room was still a mess when I finally made it up there. Have I mentioned I have a big house?

"Stupid fucking room," I muttered under my breath. As if this room was the source of all my problems. I took the sheets off my bed and threw them in with the rest of my laundry. "Stupid fucking sheets." I turned to the doorway to only see Aiden's goofy-ass staring at me like I belonged in a pshyc-ward. "Stupid fucking homo."

"Like you're one to be talking." He plopped himself down on my bed. "Where's the sheets?"

"With the rest of the laundry. Wouldn't want you to get all turned on by knowing my sweaty, naked body was all over 'em."

"Damn." He smiled and snapped his fingers. Retard.

"Not that I don't love your company or anything, but why are you here?" I don't love your company, but little white lies and/or sarcasm will do just fine.

"You gonna call her?" he asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"At some point, probably." I started searching around my closet for something to wear tomorow. I like to plan early. Okay, no I don't, but whatever. I needed to get my mind off the raging girlfriend that apparently everyone was thinking about.

"Why not now?"

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Jocks and caveman...same brain level.

"I see you TRYING to be busy." He smirked from his position on MY bed. Stupid bitch.

"I AM busy."

"Well then, I guess your not worried at all. Your guys' relationship must be solid then, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I don't need you bitching at me right now, Aid. I got enough from Kyla.

"I mean, you should go call her," he said while getting up and walking out the door. "And NOW!" he yelled from the hallway.

Reluctantly, I picked up my phone. I didn't feel like arguing with her right now. It's all so stupid, and it would just be an even stupider argument. Who the hell gets that mad over some crappy game?!

"What do you want?" she asked, pissed, as expected.

"I'm sor-." Before I could even apologize, she cut me off.

"No your not."

"You know me all too well," I said sarcastically.

"Unlike how you know absolutely nothing about me." Ouch. I could almost feel the venom dripping off her words.

"Why is it such a big deal?!"

"Cause you didn't get ONE right, Ashley! Not even one fucking question!" Cursing...that's not a good sign.

"I said I was sorry. Well, at least I was about to." Come on Davies, RECOVER!

"Why you say sorry over some stupid fucking game?! Right?!"

"The fuck?! Its not a big deal! I'm sorry! Punish me, no PDA, no sex for a week, I don't care! Just stop being mad..." Wooh! Hold it! Did I just sound...hurt? Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me?!

"That's all you think about, Ashley. Sex, kissing; its more than just physical stuff, Ash." Phew, no more yelling. Good sign. You're in the clear Davies.

"I know that." I tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"No you don't." I could almost hear her about to cry on the other line.

"Don't cry." Please?

"I'm not gonna cry, Ash. Trust me." Insert eye-roll here.

"Okay, so you're still pissed?"

"YES!" I had to take the phone away from my ear on that one. God, I could feel the early hearing-loss starting to happen after that. Jesus Christ.

"Do I have to say I'm sorry again?" Not the right choice of words, Ashley.

"Are you kidding me?" Was that sarcasm?

"Um...yes? No? Maybe?"

"Ugh! I sware, sometimes I just wanna yell at you for being so stupid!"

"Well thanks for making me feel special, mom." Two can play this pissed of game, Carlin.

"Sometimes, I really wished I would've listened to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Its like you're so fucking perfect sometimes." Score for Davies. "But then others- and by others I mean most of the time- you're not even close. You just don't get it, Ash," she finished, obviously sounding disappointing. Not gonna lie, that kinda did hurt.

"I'll try. Seriously, I sware. I'll learn it all. I'll read the official book of all that is Spencer Carlin. I'll learn the names of all your favorite songs, I'll figure out what place you get your groceries, I'll ask you everyday where you got the shirt your wearing."

"Ashley...you forgot my birthday."

"I WAS UNDER PRESSURE!" Wow, even I knew how pathetically that was.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Come on, Spencer!" Oh God, I'm begging!

"Bye, Ashley."

Dial tone. Stupid. Fucking. Dial tone.


	4. In the Shadows

**Have fun sinking your teeth into this update. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Tom Lynch ain't got shit on me. Haha, jk....please, don't kill me, Tom. I'M SORRY!**

* * *

I walked into Ego, automatically getting blasted in the face by the smell of booze and sweat. Not that I minded. That's exactly what I needed tonight. Well...booze at least. Not so sure about the sweat. But the booze could add to sweating in most cases. God damnit! Just shut up and get a drink Ashley!

Before I knew it, I was running into walls and people alike, and tripping over my own feet. And I was perfectly okay with that. At least I was slurring my words like a drunken idiot. My balance was always the first to go. I always ended up talking like I belonged in a sixteenth century play when I was drunk anyway. I was smoother than ever. In every sense of the word.

"You're Ashley Davies, right?" Ah, a fan. Mmmm, a hot fan at that. Damn...

"And you're sexy; I know I'm right." Aw, how cute, she's blushing. Wait...ew. Spencer blushes. I officially hate the color red...and blue. Why not go for white while I'm at it? Patriotism was never my thing anyway.

"Like you aren't." Flirting. Ashley likes.

"I know I am. Don't gotta tell me twice." She smiled, showing off her extremely white teeth. Dear God, I feel like I'm being blinded, or staring into the fucking sun.

"You wanna go talk somewhere a little more queit?" she yelled over the music that I now realized was blasting.

I leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Sure."

Just as I started walking into the bathrooms, she pulled me out of the nearest exit, into the alley next to the club. Ugh, now its TOO quiet.

"You look drunk," she said as she came closer to me. I was too busy gaining my balance leaning on a wall to really notice it though. Come on legs, work with me!

"And you look hot. Didn't we already go over this?" She laughed, again showing her teeth. Damn, they're like really sharp. She should probably get that checked out. Along with the blinding fucking whiteness of them.

She pushed me further against the wall, even though I was already against it. "We did." She put her hands on my shoulders and I felt something brush from my cheekbone, down my jawline, to my neck. I'd it was her tongue, but tongues aren't that hard.

"Your teeth are like, really sharp." I guess that's what it was. How kinky of her.

"I know," she whispered into my ear as she lightly bit it, almost so I didn't feel it.

"Does your dentist know?" Way to play twenty questions when a hot chick is tryna make you feel good, Ash.

"Mhm." She licked my neck smoothly, and did the same path over with one of her teeth. That's definitely something I'm not used to. Kinda...weird, if you ask me.

"Is that normal?" Since when do you care?

"Mhm." I felt her kiss my neck, hard. Almost like she was trying to find a spot. Like when your trying to hand a picture on a wall, and you gotta find the...the...whatchamacallit. Yeah, that thing.

She nipped lightly at the skin there.

"You're very...intoxicating, Ashley."

"Um...thanks?" I guess that's a compliment, right?

"I could smell your fragrance from across the room." She nipped at my skin again. "I knew I had to have you." Okay, that was a little weird.

I gave her a light push to get her off me, but she didn't budge. Now, I'm creeped out.

"You can't get away from me, Ashley," she whispered into my ear.

"Get off!" I tried pushing her again, but she stood firmly in place. It was like trying to move a fucking boulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ashley." God damnit, her saying my name only added to the creepiness. Shit! This is like some fucking scene out of a damn horror movie!

"Please, just get off of me." She moved her hands to my arms, and got a firm grip on them. "Let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere..." she again whispered. Before I knew it, her razor-sharp teeth were sunk into my neck. And not just in the normal, intimate way. When I say sunk into, I mean she drew blood...and lots of it.

...That's the last thing I remember...


	5. Twisted Minuet

**So, I finally got it to where I wanted it to be. Hopefully, your eyes aren't in too much pain from reading =). Hard to put a smile face after that chapter lol. Hope you guys like the twist, and that you aren't all pissed cause of it. With Twilight out and everything, the world's kind of going vampire mad. Luckily for you, the vampires in this are completely different. Of course, they're still blood addicted, and all that, but...you'll see XD. And don't worry about Spashley, it'll come with time. Maybe a short time...considering I'm on an update line haha. Not that you guys mind. XD**

**Disclaimer: So, I got this late Hanukkah gift from my good 'ol buddy Mr. Lynch (Rhymes with Grinch? O.o weird, and yes, I'm Jewish XD) and he gave me...nothing. So its still his. DAMN YOU TOM!**

* * *

"Morning." A brown haired, blue-eyed girl walked into the room and put a cup of coffee on the end table next to the bed I was laying on.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily. I feel like I got hit on the head with a metal pole, and I'm freezing. "Its cold."

"First question, I'd answer, but you'd still be lost. As for the second, its not that the room's cold. You are." She sat down on the edge of the bed and kept her eyes locked on me.

"Why?" I rubbed my eyes, still trying to wake up. God, its like I've been sleeping for-

"Days. Three days to be exact." The fuck?! "And your body temperature's gonna be a lot colder from now on. I'd advise you to get used to it." She grinned, almost evilly.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Jeez, its like she could read my-

"Mind. And I actually can." I could feel my eyes widen and my body shake after she said that. "Calm down," she reassured me. "You might be able to do it too."

"What the fuck?!" I sat up, and apparently did so way to fast, cause my head felt like it was fucking spinning.

"God, chill out. It'll all be explained to you soon enough." She pushed me back down and put the blanket back over me. Not that it did much good, I was still freezing my ass off.

"No! Soon, won't do for me. I definetly need to know what the hell is going on right fucking now!" I yelled, shooting back up from my laying position.

"Damn, don't get your panties in a bunch." She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Now...promise me your not gonna yell- or interuppt- when I explain this to you.

"Fine, just tell me already." Seriously, I'm more freaked out than I've been in my entire life. And colder than I've ever been in my entire life!

"You're in a house, for people like us." Like us? "Yes, like us. See, that night in the alley, when that woman bit you, was more harmful than you would have ever imagined." It did hurt. "You passed out before the real pain begun. Your body went into shock, and that's when she left. Evidently, that's where I had found you." God, stop talking like your from the seventeenth century. "For your information, I'm from the eighteenth."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"What happend to no interupptions?" she asked with a grin.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes. Stupid bitch.

"Well, aren't you kind." Her grin widened, but she continued on. "Anyway, I took you back here. Luckily, before anyone else found you." She took a deep breath. "The venom had already spread through your body though, so not I, nor anyone else could have saved you from what you are now."

"What venom?! Why would I need saving?! What the hell am I?!" I spit one question out after another, until her hand covered my mouth.

"Would you please shut up?" She took her hand away, and I decided to keep queit.

"The woman that bit you..." Spit it out lady! "was a vampire..."

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically. "Seriously, what's the real story? Come on."

"I just told you," she replied...very seriously.

"Okay, vampires don't exsist. So you can cut the BS."

"Oh really?" That evil grin was on her face again, but this time, her teeth were showing. They were sharp...just like that chick's from the club...

"I would give you proof, but its all right in front of you."

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"If you looked in a mirror, you'd see." She pointed at the wall to her right. It had a full length mirror on it, close enough so I could see myself from where I was sitting. "Don't you see it?" I looked closer.

My skin was extremly pale, and I had a small scar on the right side of my neck...it looked like a...a...

"Bite mark." She finished my internal sentence for me. But honestly, my neck and the scar wasn't the thing that had my slightest attention now. I just kept looking at my eyes...they're...blue?

"It depends on the clan." I turned to her, obviously she knew more than I did. Not that I believed her or anything. "Whatever family the person that bit you was from decides your eye color after you've been taken over."

"Taken over?" I gulped. This had to be a dream. Some, sick, sadistic, dream.

"Ashley..." She put her hand on top of mine...it was freezing. "You're not human anymore."

As much as I wanted to jump back, and scream in her face, I was too in shock to. "How do you know my name?"

"I've seen you on television before. Your father was Raife, correct?" All I could do was nod. "I can tell you right now, Ashley," she paused for a second and looked me dead in the eye, "Your life will never be the same." At this, I shivered. From the cold, and from pure fright.

"What am I?" I managed to ask in between shaking.

"You know the answer." Her eyes became darker. "Say it." No. "Say it." No! "Say it!"

"Vampire..." I whispered. "I'm a vampire..."


	6. PLEASE READ! HELP!

**So sorry for making you guys think this is an update with the actual story lol. But seriously, I NEED YOUR HELP! To any and all readers, I need you guys to decide what happens next. I could skip some time, skip through her "training" (as I call it) and all of that with her learning about being a vampire, discovering what she can do, learning about her powers, and actually using them and all that. Or.........................I could write the next chapter about all of that. PLEASE HELP BY TELLING ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT! First one to two wins, lol jkjk. But honestly, I'm writing this for you guys, so its your choice. Just write a reveiw, or write me or something, I don't care how do you do it, just do! please! lol.**

**Of course, if you have any other suggestions for the story, or any questions or confusion. Just leave a reveiw, or write me, or just add it on to your desicion on what you want. I'll be sure to answer anything you guys wanna know.**

**Peace and much love,**

**Shannon.**

**-ahem- Sorry. I mean, irondragonsll**


	7. Short Circuit

**Must say, I had some fun writing this. Being that its Aiden, my perviness can be justified!! =) haha. **

**Hotcutii3: I was thinking about putting up a post in someone else's POV so they can flip out over Ash being gone...so...I did =). Until all the deciding is done with what's gonna happen with Ashley, for now, I'll be filling in the three days of what's its like without her. What the others are thinking blah, blah, blah. Ya know. I'll probably do 'em all in Aiden's POV cause well...its hillarious. XD**

**Disclaimer: SUCK IT TOM! I mean...ahh...damnit. Lawsuit, here I come.**

* * *

**Aiden's POV**

"I'm flipping the fuck out over here and you're acting like absolutely nothing's wrong!" I winced as Kyla yelled at me. I may be a pretty big guy, but Kyla is just scary as hell. Jesus, its like the devil himself is going through her vocal chords.

"Chill!" I get up off of the couch and grab her shoulders, shaking her a little bit.

"Would you stop!" she says, as she pushes me off. "She's been gone all night, Aiden!"

"She has other places to go Kyla." Damn, since when am I the calming voice? "I'm sure she's fine."

"Like where, Aiden?! Where the fuck else does she have to go?!" Calming voice: 0. Kyla:...not keeping score. She's kinda hot when she's mad. Damn, she'd probably be killer in bed. All feisty and- NO! STAY ON TRACK! Think with your other head, Aiden!

"Maybe she's at Spencer's." I noticed she relaxed a little. "Maybe she went over to apologize, and ended up..." Kissing each other after all the apology crap, going up to Spencer's room, throwing their clothes who-knows-where, more kissing. Ashley would probably be the top, she is most of the time. Maybe they switched it up. God, it'd be so hot either wa-.

"AIDEN!" Oh yeah, right, Kyla. A very, pissed off Kyla.

"Sorry..." I stared down at my feet. Trying look anywhere but her face. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"You think we should call Spence? Maybe she knows why Ashley isn't picking up her phone." There we go. A calmed down Kyla. All is good with the world.

"I told you, it probably died or something. You know she always forgets to charge it." She sat down on the couch and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Your probably right." Damn straight, woman. "Should we just wait for tomorrow? See if she's in school with Spence?" I put my arm around her and she leaned in closer. I'll admit, if she wasn't such a scary bitch a minute ago, I'd be all over her right now. Vulnerable girls are always the easiest.

"Exactly, now you're thinking good." She smiled and closed her eyes. Next thing I knew, all I could her was...wait...what the hell is that?

"_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie wor-"_

"Sorry." Kyla shut her phone.

"You're kidding me, right?" I started laughing hysterically, and Kyla playfully slapped my arm.

"Shut up. It wakes me up in the morning, what can I say?" She blushed and started going upstairs.

"You can say how much of a horrible song that is!" I yelled as she started walking up the steps. "Shit! Wait!" I ran to catch up with her about to walk into her room.

"What?" she asked, obviously annoyed. Probably thinks I wanna see her change or something. "I'm not letting you watch me get dressed, Aiden."

I smirked, and laughed again. "Don't flatter yourself, but I kinda need something to wear. If I come to school in the same clothes as yesterday, people are gonna start to ask questions. Questions that I don't wanna answer." She rolled her eyes and literally pulled me into her bedroom. "Wooh, keep your pants on, Ky."

"Ugh, you wish." She started digging through her closet. Why she'd have guys clothes is beyond me. "Here." She literally threw a shirt at me. "Just keep those jeans on, no one's gonna notice." And with that, she pushed me out of her room, and slammed the door.

I finally looked at the shirt she gave me. A plain white one. Great. I've never looked plain a day in my life. Maybe I have an extra shirt in my locker or something.

* * *

Luckily, Kyla didn't bitch on the way to school. She did make sure she drove though, and I coulda sworn she almost hit a pole. I swear!

"Spencer!" Once out the car, and Spence in sight, she immediatly took off running. And I decided to run after her. Its weird, I'm not using to chasing girls. Girls chase me.

"Kyla?" Spence asked, almost amused by the fact that Kyla was running to her. "Didn't know you were that happy to see me." She smiled, definitely amused. God, she has a really nice smile. Perfect teeth. Hmm...wonder how many times they bit Ash in all the right places...

"Aiden?" Spence waved her hand in front of my face.

"He's been spacey, just ignore him," Kyla said, and stepped right in front of me. Thanks. "Have you seen Ashley?" Oh yeah...she's not here...

"No." Damn. What happened to her? She looks PISSED!

"What's with you?" I asked, seriously wanting to know.

"Nothing. But why, wasn't she with you guys last night?" Okay...apparently she wasn't at Spencer's them. Aiden's score, still at zero.

"She was, but she ended up leaving. Didn't say where she was going or anything." Ky turned back to me. "Aid thought she might've been with you..." she sent me a death glare, "but apparently she wasn't."

"No, she definetly wasn't at my house." Me and Kyla both turned to her for that one.

"Why?" She decided to ask what both of us were thinking.

"We got into a fight over the phone." And that explains it all, ladies and gentleman. Oh wait...EXCEPT FOR WHERE ASHLEY IS! Don't give me that look. She's my friend, believe it or not, I do care. Behind these rock hard pecs is a heart of gold.

"Damn...where the hell is she?!" Kyla yelled so I'm sure everyone with a mile could hear. Ashley, if you're within that mile, please follow the sound of your sister's annoying fucking voice.

"Wait..." I turned to see the face of a very worried Spencer. "She's missing?"


	8. Polaritalin Dances

****

I'll say sorry in advance. One, for not updating for a while. And two, for finally updating with an incredibly crappy chapter. Um, honestly, I got bored as shit trying to explain what's going on while Ashley's missing lol. I just kinda wanted to get it over with, tell you how long Ash has been missing for so far, and just give another filler I guess, until I write what's going on with Ash. Which, ladies and gentleman, will be...-dun dun dun-...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD. Yeah, no one else shares my enthusiasm, right? I know, naw, its kool guys. haha. Enjoy! XD. Or not. Like I said, its crappy. lol.

**Disclaimer: Tom, South of Nowhere, not mine...blah, blah, blah. You get the point.**

**Btw, happy late New Year! Happy late Christmahanakwanzicka too! =)**

* * *

"Will both of you chill out?!" Kyla and Spencer were going back and forth arguing and worrying about where Ashley was.

"Yeah, Aiden. Ashley missing and we're just gonna sit here like she's on a beach in Maui," Spence said both pissy and sarcastically.

"For all we know she is!" I threw my hands up to exaggerate. "You know, Ashley. If you guys got into a fight, she probably doesn't wanna piss you off more."

"I hate when you make a good point," Spence sighed and her and Kyla simultaneously put there heads down on the kitchen table at the Davies' house.

Okay, so you may be thinking, 'What an asshole, he could care less! He just wants them to shut up!' Well...its not that. Trust me, if there's one person I do care about its Ashley. It just gets really annoying when now I have to hear Kyla AND Spencer. It makes it even worse too, 'cause they both know that Ash is probably somewhere completely safe and sound. She just knows when she needs to get away, and--in this case--give Spencer some space.

"Seriously guys, I'm sure she'll be back. Just give her some time to cool off." I walked over in between them and wrapped my arms around their shoulders. Surprisingly, they BOTH smiled back at me. Damn, I got two gir--wait...Spencer's definitely gay, and Kyla's definitely my ex. Okay...maybe I should hang with girls that would actually be interested in me.

"You're the best Aiden." Kyla and Spencer leaned in and kissed my on the cheek. Eh, its better than nothing.

"ITS BEEN A WEEK, AIDEN!" Kyla threw one of the pillows from the couch at me.

"Just give her some time!" I put my arms up to block all the crap she was throwing at me. Shoes, shirts, jeans, her cell phone...Oh God...I coulda sworn I just saw a tampon box fly fast me.

"WE'VE GIVEN HER TIME, ASS!" She ran over to me and attempted to punch me in the stomach. Not that I felt it, or anything.

"Okay! Well you heard Spencer on Friday, she said it was a pretty serious fight, Kyla!" I grabbed her wrists to stop her, but then she just got out of my grip and walked to the other side of her room, pacing. "And technically its been six days."

She glared at me, and continued pacing. "But she's NEVER been gone this long, Aiden."

"Look..." I walked up to her...slowly. "If she's not back by Tuesday--two days--then we'll call the police and put out a search or something." Whatever they do.

"But today's only Sunday!" She stomped her foot in protest.

"Exactly," I smiled and pulled her into my chest, and she wrapped her arms around me, leaning closer. "Two days."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do, Kyla." She pushed her body even closer to mine, and tightened her grip on me. "Sure you do."


	9. Bachtoven

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. But I this one was just kinda coming to me as I wrote it. Um, yeah, the chick that Ashley's talking to is definitely gonna end up being important. So, the long awaited chapter of Ashley's (somewhat) return! Fyi, I'm gonna try to whip out another chapter tonight. I probably would've been farther than where I am now if I wasn't so busy learning how to perfectly play 'River Flows in You' by Yurima. And, the last three chapter titles and this one (besides the A/N) are all the name of my marching band's 2008 show, Classic Schizophrenia. Yes, I'm in marching band, suck it bitches!! XD. haha. **

**Disclaimer: Its not mine. Sorry, Tom made me say it. -Sigh-**

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"Scared?" Her eyes roamed me over in the leather jacket. Its something I've gotten used to. In reality, yes, its only been six days. Six days of learning, training, and spending mass amounts of time with the woman next to me. Don't get the wrong idea, the only reason I'm about to sit my pretty little ass on this metal death trap called a motorcycle, is for two reasons. One; it was the only form of transportation they had this hell hole--and I mean that more literally than you think. And two; they're forcing me to go back to school--which wouldn't really bother me, except for the fact that I have to go to King High...where my past would collide with my present. On a better note, I have this ray of fucking sunshine next to me that decided to tag along for a "high school experience." High school experience my ass, this bitch is keeping an eye on me, and I don't need to read her mind to figure it out.

"May I remind you, I'm Ashley Davies." Her eyes grew darker as I put on a black motorcycle helmet. If anyone saw me like this, they would have absolutely no clue who I was. "And Ashley Davies doesn't get scared."

She grinned as she put her on helmet on. Her's was dark blue, matching the color of her bike, and her eyes most of the time. "Well see about that, Davies."

In the six days I've been here, its felt more like a home to me than where I'd lived for most of my life. Hell, this was more like home than te place I shared with Kyla. Oh shit...Kyla...

"Your sister?" she asked, before starting her bike. I didn't need to answer, so I just started mine and followed alongside her down the road. The road that just happen to be leading to my personal hell. Trust me, vampires aren't shit compared to Kyla.

We were still on our way down the road, finally starting to see some traffic. It was still a good 10 minutes until we got there. But even the almost hour long ride still hasn't calmed me down about seeing everyone yet. Especially Spencer...

"It'll be fine." Normally, I wouldn't have been able to hear her, but turning into a vampire has its perks. Super sonic hearing being one of them. "Don't exaggerate." I could hear her laugh next to me. "If you survived six days here, Ashley, then it's gonna be okay when you're there. And besides, you'll have me now." I could almost see her smile through the tinted black glass of her helmet.

Some might say she's egocentric, annoying, over-confident...well...you get it, but I've gotten used to her. Stupid bitch refuses to tell me her name though, which pisses me off to all hell. All I do know, is that she's with another chick from the house named Angela. Her dad runs the place though, so I almost never see her. So I usually get stuck spending all my time with the asshole next to me, who got pissed cause she got stuck using her girl's bike. Apparently she crashed her's, I don't know, but she told me what to call her, its what everyone else in the house calls her. 19.

She doesn't even spell it when she writes it down on paper. Its all ways 1 and 9. Apparently one isn't the lonliest number after all, huh?

"I don't get how you can't miss them. They're like your friends," she said, when we got caught at another red light.

"They're not LIKE my friends; they WERE my friends."

"So then I assume the blonde that rampages through your thoughts all day is up for grabs then?" I could tell she was smirking.

"Not a chance," I grinned back. "But rampages? Lack of a better word to use?"

"It just seems to bother you that she's on your mind."

I turned back and the light flashed to green. I was speeding off, but just when I'd thought I'd lost her, she was right next to me...like always.

"Annoyed with me?" Another smirk was bound to be plastered on her face.

"Not a chance."


	10. Family Portrait

**Okay guys...I guess I'm KIND OF, SOMEWHAT proud of this chapter. I don't know, I guess I liked it. It might annoy some of you guys cause there's not Spashley...YET! I know most of you are like Wtf? with Ashley seeming like she doesn't miss Spence, but it'll all be explained. The people I'm talking about in this, aren't pointless, just fyi. And until I tell you next, all of this is a flashback to before Ash and "19" going back to King High. Any questions, feel free to ask, might get a little confusing.**

**Disclaimer: As much as Tom wants it, this story is mine. But South is still his...we'll negotiate...**

* * *

**Flashback**

"There's no way I'm a vampire!" I yelled, chasing after her. Whoever she was. "Vampires don't even exist!" I would've kept saying random shit until she said something, but I think I ran into a wall.

"Not quite," she mumbled, and laughed and I backed away from the boy I just walked straight into.

"New recruit?" He turned to her and smiled, again with the extremely white teeth. For some reason his weren't as sharp as the ladies from the club.

"She's a little clueless, isn't she?" she said, still laughing. Stupid bitch, I'm so gonna kill her--nevermind, I think she's already dead.

"We all were." He looked at me, his light blue eyes staring right into mine as he put on a big smile and put out his hand. "Don't pay attention to her. I'm Joesph."

He was probably in his mid-teens, somewhere around 16. He had white-hair down to his shoulders. If there was a straight braincell in my body, I'd say he was pretty attractive...in a weird way...'cause of the white hair and all.

Nonetheless, I took his hand and shook it. "Ashley." I even managed to put a little smile of my own on.

"Watch your back," she said, amused. Jeez, I almost forgot she was here,

Just then he released my hand and before I knew what was happening, he was thrown against the wall, but he moved his right arm and managed to knock down whoever came at him, down to their knees in a crouching position. Oh great, another boy.

"I told you." She leaned against the wall very casually, as if this was something completely routine to her. "What happened to no fighting?" At this, all three of them cracked up.

"Don't be an ass, introduce yourself, Luke." The boy who attacked Joesph was now right in front of me before I even realized it. He stood there, hand extended, waiting.

"Luke?" I said with a smile, and shook his hand. He released a light laugh and scratched the back of his neck.

"Lucifer," he corrected me. His golden eyes even lighter with amusement.

"Joesph and Lucifer?" I stared at the two boys. I knew this place was weird, but whoever named them must've been anything but religious.

They did kind of look like complete opposites though. Lucifer's pitch black, spiked and styled hair was completely opposite compared to Joesph's. They were about the same height, probably around 5'10'', and they definitely looked about the same age. But those were the only things alike. Aside from that, they actually did remind me of heaven and hell...

"Mom has a sense of humor," he joked, while pointing at the woman still leaning on the wall.

"MOM?!" I yelled, completely and utterly shocked.

"Meet my sons." She walked up in between the boys and put her arms around them.

"More like spawn," I mumbled to myself, but they all caught it, and all started laughing.

After the shock passed, she led me into a room that reminded me of a business office. It had multiple degrees and pretty much anything you'd see in a normal office. Except, of course, this was a VAMPIRE'S office.

"I had a feeling you'd be here..." a man turned in the big leather computer chair behind the desk and smiled. He had to be the one running all this crap.

He had gray hair--well, it looked too good to be gray, more like silver--and blue eyes--like everyone else in this damned place--. For someone that's older, he looked like he could still kick David Beckham's ass in a modeling competition.

"Welcome, Ashley. Here, have a seat!" He gestured tword the two seats right in front of his desk. Me and her did what we were told, and sat.

"Good to see you again, 19." They both smiled. "And its a pleasure to meet you, Ashley. I've been waiting ever since your arrival." Well, someone's eager.

"Sorry for the wait. I just figured she should rest and take it all in before coming to see you," she spoke up next to me.

"Yes, yes, of course!" For an old man, he's pretty enthusiastic. He looks so happy...

"Come in," she said next to me. She must be losing it, no one even knocked--before I could finish, the door opened, and a friggin' amazingly beautiful girl walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" she said, a grin playing on her flawless features. Dear God, is everyone here fucking gorgeous?!

"No, no. Here, sit on the couch, Angie," the old man pointed behind us, to the brown leather couch. Same material as anything else you'd sit on in this room.

"Please, Dad. Angela," she gave him a sarcastic eye-roll. Oh great, so that's apparently her dad. I'm sooooo not trying to make the moves on this one, but at least I know her name.

"Ugh, get off of that damned couch. Come here." Before I knew it, Angela was following HER orders--yes, her, that's what I'm using until I know her real name--and was on her lap. "I missed you, I haven't seen you all day." Angela just smiled, leaned down and kissed her, effectively shutting her up. But wait...they just kissed...WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Ashley, meet my daughter, Angela. And I'm sure you don't already know, so the one under her is her wife...just call her 19. I assumed she hasn't told you anything about her yet, not that I'd expect her to. You were pretty busy figuring herself out at then." He stopped to take a breath. "I told you to be hospitable," he scowled at...19...

"Since when am I hospitable, James?" she replied sarcastically. Jeez, that's her father-in-law...

"I should have known better." The smile returned on his face. "Ashley, I know this is probably very confusing for you, but I'm very confident that you will figure it all out, with given time. 19 over here will be your mentor, so to speak. She'll teach you everything you need to know, give you the essential materials and knowledge you will need, and effectively train you until she sees ready."

"Six days," she whispered next to me. And Angela elbowed her in the ribs for it. But as I looked over at them, I couldn't help but look at...19--Ugh, I will never get used to calling someone a number. Anyway, I never really took a good look at her in the day and a half I've been here. As she turned her head towards me to crack her neck, I saw something...

It was a deep wound, and it looked like it must've been painful. It kind of looked like...a bite mark...


	11. Don't Trust Me

**I guess I like writing really short chapters and leaving you guys at these big shocker moments. Don't worry, when Ash finally sees Spencer, I'll make that one long. But this chapter's kinda weird, especially at the end. Again, don't worry, all will be explained. I'll write at least one more chapter tonight, definitely, probably more though. It just gives me that special feeling inside when you guys R&R XD. And I wanna get as much done before I go back to school . Enough talking, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Fuck the disclaimer.**

* * *

"Would you back off?!" she yelled, walking extremely fast down the hall.

We had gotten out of the office a minute or so ago, but the entire time I was in there, my thoughts were stuck on the scar on her neck. "Maybe if you weren't so fucking nosey, and didn't read my mind, then we wouldn't be doing this right now!" I screamed back, running to catch up with her. This bitch is fast.

She stopped when I was right behind her and pinned me against the wall. Her hands were on my shoulders, and I had absolutely no chance of getting away. "Maybe you should concentrate on your own life instead of mine," her blue eyes were now completely black. Even the white part was fucking pitch black. "Before I end it."

I shivered. There was no way she would kill me.

"Oh really?" she quickly leaned her head down and I could feel her breath on my neck. "I wouldn't?"

Now, from this position, I had a better view of the scar. It was definitely a bite mark. "Tell me what happened." I demanded.

"Are you honestly worrying about the stupid scar when your life could be ended with one mere touch?" Her left hand moved from my shoulder down to my chest, directly over my heart, which was beating frantically. "You have no idea who I am."

"Then tell me. Give me some answers." I was surprised that I wasn't flipping the fuck out, begging for her to let me go. Damn, I really have changed.

Reluctantly, she pulled away. Next thing I knew we were back in my room; where she first told me I was a vampire.

"My wife, Angela..." she took a deep breath, it looked like she was trying to calm herself down. "I got in a pretty bad fight one day, and when I came back here, I was covered in blood." Her hand started shaking. "They say that when you find the one you're meant to be with, you have an unusually strong craving for their blood. Only the strongest of Gods are supposed to be the ones that can resist the temptation."

"But you're both vampires? Why would she want your blood if you're not human?" She looked up at me, and our eyes locked. The iris of her eyes weren't blue anymore, they were black, just like before, but she looked away quickly.

"I'm not just a vampire, Ashley..." A tremor seemed to go through her entire body. "I lied to you before, when we first met...about the eye color depending on the clan," she locked eyes with me again. "It depends on what you are." Now, I was the one shaking.

"What are you?" I meant to say it louder, but it came out just above a whisper.

She just shook her head, and looked at anything but me.

"Tell me...please..." She shook her head, again. "I don't care what you are!"

"You will." Her voice was unusually raspy.

"No I won't! Just tell me! What are you?! A werewolf?! A vampire?! A fucking angel?! For the love of God, you could be Satan for all I care!"

She looked up at me, and it looked like she was close to tears. "What if I told you I was all four...?" My eyes grew wide, there's no way that I was staring into the eyes of the devil. "Not quite." She gave a slight smile. "The devil no longer exists."

"Why...?" God, looking at her just made me want to fucking start crying.

"I killed him."


	12. Good Times

**Okay guys, I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that this chapter might bore the hell out of you. Just saying. Its all leading up to Spashley, but all good things come with time. And 19, and all this shit I talk about here, is important. Again, any questions, just ask. Unlike the crazy chick from the alley, I won't bite. XD.**

**Disclaimer: I hate the disclaimer. Who doesn't?**

* * *

"That...that's impossible..." My entire body was shaking, it felt like the room was spinning.

"Calm down." She put her hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I moved away from her until my back hit the headboard of the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ashley," she said as she moved closer to me. The way she said my name almost made me feel comfortable, like I could trust her...like she wouldn't hurt me...and I absolutely hated it. "You can trust me, Ashley. I won't hurt you, I promise." She put her hand over her heart. "May it stop beating if I make you endure any pain caused by me." My body relaxed, and she moved back to where she was originally sitting, at the foot of the bed.

"How can you kill the devil...?" I asked myself silently, not really expecting her to answer.

"Mass amounts of blood and occasionally sweat. Some tears every now and again as well," she laughed. As much as I didn't want to, and didn't find it funny; I did too. "But in all honesty, I really had no other choice," she said when the laughter subsided.

"Why?" Simple questions for simple minds.

"I heard that, and its a long story."

"I have time. Apparently we'll be spending a good amount with each other." Since when I talk like that?

"Basically..." she struggled on how to word it. "I guess higher beings believe in destiny, fate, and all of these prophecies that are supposed to happen, stuff like that. Well, I guess there was said to be a human, that would be turned into the greatest being beyond anyone's imagination. Strength that was said so be enough to move entire buildings; be able to throw a person a mile through the air with just a flick of their finger. Speed that could outrun the fastest animal; supposedly fast enough to circle the world in a matter of mere minutes. Intelligence surpassing the greatest minds of any century, from Einstein to Washington. Smarts greater than any war general, scientist, professor, or inventor alike."

"Sounds impressive," I replied sarcastically. She cracked a smile.

"It is. Its amazing to figure out your the one that centuries full of people have been waiting to see."

"WHAT?! THAT'S YOU?!" No fucking way...

"Yes fucking way." Ugh, if I wasn't so damn surprised I would've slapped her for being such an ass.

"How?! "

"Well...when I was human, I had my share of painful occurrences. From being thrown off of the roof of a school building, being shot and stabbed who knows many times, getting caught in an explosion, and having my spine removed with a crowbar; doctors realized that apparently there was something "different" about me."

"You look perfectly fine though. How did none of that like hurt you at all?" Honestly, she looks like a model next to me, there's no way all that shit could've happened.

"Thank you, and it did." I need to learn to just not think what I want to. "Anyway, I did go through a time of horrible physical apprearance when all of that happend. I lost both of my arms in the explosion, I had multiple stabbing and bullet wounds, I've broken every single bone in my body, but as for my spine..." She caught my eyes and smiled a smile that would make you give in to anything she wanted. It had a mix of sarcasm, amusement, and a hint of evil. I liked it. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me," she said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. She put it under the back of her shirt, but before I could ask what she was doing, I was having my hand pressed down into spots along her back where her spine should be...but...wasn't...

"You...don't have a spine?" She let my hand go, but I don't think I could ever feel anything again with it, that scarred me for life.

"They tried to make one, scientist these days thinking they could do the impossible. Needless to say, that ended up being removed to when--" She stopped mid-sentence, and her face looked frozen, but then she just shook it off and kept going. "Umm...but apparently I'm some miracle story according to doctors, the only person living without a spine."

"But you're not really a person. Well, like a human." Wow, Ashley. Way to go Captain obvious.

"Even people like the ones living in this house; you, me, Angela, Lucifer, Joesph, all have spines. And one person here, when I came in, decided that he could live without one too. May he rest in peace," she chuckled. "I consider myself the exception to every rule there is. Here I sit, talking with you--living--when I should have died long ago."

"There's a lot of rules out there. You can't be the exception to EVERY single one." God, she's rubbing off on me. I'm starting to talk like her.

"Well, I have five kids." She took a pause and smirked at me. "And every single one of them were made by me and either Angela, or my ex-wife. There was never a man involved, no weird scientific surgery. Just me, and them, and usually a bed was involved. But there was always those rare occasions when we'd be somewhere and--"

"Okay, I get the point! I'd rather not have you describe your sex life." Damn...I sound like Kyla. "So, apparently two girls can have babies?" Maybe there's hope for me and Spencer. SPENCER! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God; how am I gonna explain this to her?!

"Apparently any woman with my blood can. My daughter and her wife have a child." Thank God she didn't comment on my thoughts. Ugh, I need to just not think about Spencer. What I'm going through is stressing me out enough, I don't need added shit.

"Your a grandma?" I would've started cracking up right then and there, but again, I was shocked, like I always am with her. How can she look THAT good and have grandkids?!

"Every single child that I've had from my first marriage except for my first-born, has aged extremely fast. It happened to my grandchildren as well. They all end up being born extremely prematurely, and their organs aren't fully developed. Doctors have a machine sort of like an incubator, but they put the baby in there for a week or so, and they end up being aged to about 13 most of the time. Of course, you can try and not age the child, but its an extreme risk, and usually the death rate is very high."

"That sucks." Wow, nice Ashley. Way to show some compassion.

"Its fine, they're all perfectly normal. If you saw them in school, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Them? How many grandkids do you have?"

"Four; two from my son Ryan and his wife, and two from my daughter Alex and her wife, like I said."

"So are they all..." What's the word I'm looking for.

"Vampires?" she laughed.

"I was gonna say infected, but that works too."

"Actually, one of my grandchildren, Mitchell, has the ability to control fire, like myself. Its what I get from the demon part of me."

"Wow...you really aren't just a vampire..."

"You thought I'd lie to you? No. If you want to really know, my son, Lucifer, isn't a vampire either." That explains the eye color.

"Then why's he here? Isn't this like, a vampire house?" Ugh, it sounds like a bad teenage comedy. Vampire house...

"Since he's mine and Angela's son, and James's grandson, he wasn't going to throw him out."

"So what is he?" And what the hell is Joesph then?

"He's a werewolf. Joesph, his brother, is a vampire though. Apparently my genes were pretty much cut in half and they each received certain parts of myself, demon part aside. For instance, Lucifer is unusually fast and strong, but Joesph is extremely smart. Luke has the physical, well Joey has more of the mental, I guess."

"This is crazy..." I've gotta be dreaming.

"You're not, but hey," she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "I'm here to help you through it."

"Oh, great..." I rolled my eyes. When the hell do I get out of here?!

* * *

"So, first wife?" I asked as she started devouring a slice of pizza. "And I thought vampires didn't eat?"

"Long story, and we do. You'd be amazed how much bullshit is out there when it comes to us." Great, apparently I have a lot to learn.

"Come on, everything about you is a long story, and I always listen. Even if it bores the fuck outta me." She laughed--like she always does--and took a sip from her bottle of Pepsi. Its weird how human she seems. If I didn't know what she really was, she would've looked just like any other person.

"Basically, I haven't even told you half of the things I've endured. I was in the hospital probably more than I was at home with my family..." she trailed off, and took another sip. "We broke up and got back together a few times. She filed for divorce once, but I refused to sign the papers, so eventually we got back together. But, the relationship went to hell when I was in the hospital the second time I got bodily cancer." Second time?!

As much as I wanted to look like a complete idiot and ask her how the hell she looks like nothings ever happened to her, I stayed chill. "Bodily cancer?"

"There was absoutely no part of my body that wasn't infected by it. It was everywhere, from my stomach, to my brain, to anywhere it could possibly be."

"Damn..."

"But, it was worth going through it, although chemo did suck when I lost my hair." She ran her fingers through her brunette locks. "I ran into Angela when I was there...literally. At first, we couldn't stand each other. We said snide comments about one another, pretty much just did whatever we could to fuck up the other's moment, just to see them lose their cool. But, eventually, we kissed, and I felt horrible once she reminded me I had a wife. So, I called said wife, and ended the 15 year marriage, without the short break-ups included."

"You're kidding? You just ended it like that, just for some girl you barely knew." What the fuck?!

"I didn't need to know her like the back of my hand to realize that I wanted to be with her, more than my ex."

"Are you, or were you on drugs? Seriously, you're the fucking weirdest person I've ever met. You're insane."

"I'll admit, I was, at a point. Even went to rehab, the ex forced me to. But honestly, I should've started your training already. My life is of no need to you, so I've already told you enough." She tossed the bottle into the trash can without even looking. "Let the training begin."


	13. Signs

**Sup bitches?! XD. Sorry, its 3:19am and I guess I'm a little out of it lol. Umm, I'll tell ya, you'll probably all be like "The fuck?!" cause, I'll tell ya now, Ash finally sees Spence and Aiden and Kyla and everyone. So, you'll probably all be like, "she's not mad? wtf?" I wrote this like...not even an hour ago, and late night writing always ends up...well...not exactly how you pictured it, or wanted it to be. Ehh, I'll live. I think the next chapter's gonna have more shit in it, this one's kinda boring, but it could've turned out worse, I'm just a harsh critic =). Nevermind, I just read this chapter and its shit lol. Its all over the place, and the 3 musketeers seem mad casual about Ash being gone, and her eyes. XD. Apparently, I got alotta work to do on the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

"Fuck my life," I mumbled under my breath as we pulled up into the parking lot of King High.

"Would you stop overreacting," she said as we parked our bikes and she took her helmet off. I, on the other hand, was debating on if I should just leave mine on all day.

"I'm not overreacting. If I was overreacting, I would've gotten my ass back on that bike, and drove the hell away from here." Well I was busy ranting, I noticed her trying to put a piercing on. "Since when is your eyebrow pierced?"

"Since this morning," she said as the put it in place; only to start putting in another. "I guess I should at least try to blend in," she smirked.

"So getting piercings is gonna do that? What kind of bad TV shows have you been watching?" Seriously, she's trying to go all punk-rebel on me. Jeez, and I thought I was bad in high school.

"You consider yourself a rebel, Davies?" she asked, and she put in her tongue ring. God, she's over doing it.

"I was..." before I met Spencer...

"Nervous to see her?" I nodded my head. "Then you better watch your back." And with that, she slipped away to who knows where.

"Ashley?" I turned around to see a very pissed off--and still very hot--Spencer Carlin.

"Spencer..." I whispered. I never thought saying a name could be so hard.

"Since when do you ride a motorcycle?" She walked over to the bike and ran her hand along the seat. Mmm, I remember when her hand used to be running along like that on...other...places...

"Um, not long. I went to see my..." Come on, Ashley! LIE! You've done it before! "Cousin. And, um..." COME ON! "She wanted to teach me, so yeah..."

"Oh." Well, she seems satisfied. "So, that's where you've been?" I could literally see her pissed face starting to calm down. When she first walked up it looked like she was trying to keep her cool before she bit my fucking head off.

"Yeah."

She looked up, and I could still see her blue eyes clearly through the tinted glass of the helmet. "You gonna take that thing off--"

"ASHLEY FUCKING DAVIES WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!" Kyla was literally running after me, with Aiden trailing behind her like a douchebag. I would've probably started laughing, but she looked more pissed than Spence did. She looked like she's gonna chop me up into little bite size pieces, fry me, and serve me to her jockstrap that's still tripping over his feet to catch up to her.

"Calm down, Kyla." Wooh, is Spencer defending me? "Just take a deep breath, before you do something you'll regret." Like a little fucking dog, Kyla did what Spencer said,

"Ashley!" Aid yelled as he ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I faked. But it doesn't matter, 'cause it got him to let go and put me down.

"What's with the helmet?" he asked, and everyone turned to me as he ripped it off of my head and put it on the seat of the bike.

"Since when do you wear contacts?" God, men are so clueless.

"Um, since a while, Aiden. Remember, I used to wear glasses?" Phew! I'm getting better at lieng. Its almost coming naturally to me now. Like breathing.

"Oh yeahhhhhh!" Dumb jock.

"Move Aiden!" Kyla literally pushed him out of the way and stood right in front of me. She's fucking intimidating for such a little girl. "Where the hell have you been, Ash?! You had us all worried sick!"

"Actually, I wasn't worried at all," Aiden said, running his hand through his fucked up hair.

"Whatever. Just tell me where the hell you were," Ky said in a calmer voice. Thank God.

"I was with my cousin, from my mom's side. She called me a few days ago telling me she moved around here, and I went to see her." Damn, I even convinced myself.

"For six days?!" Jesus, chill out Kyla.

"She needed help moving in." Your on a roll here, Davies.

"UGH! You couldn't even tell us?!"

"I wasn't in the greatest mood to talk to anyone..." I looked over at Spencer and she looked down at her feet. Obviously thinking the reason I left was her, which was exactly what I wanted. "I'm back now though, so just chill!" I put my arms on Ky's shoulders and shook her.

"Ow!" She pushed me off and rubbed where my hands were. "Damn, did she have you lifting fucking weights over there?" she laughed. And for once, I was happy to hear the sound of her annoying fucking giggle.

"Not quite." I looked around to find the source of the familiar voice, only to realize that Spencer managed to get away without us knowing, and that 19 was now walking up to me, Kyla, and Aiden.

I looked over at my sister as 19 came closer and couldn't help but notice a sudden spark in her eyes.

"Guys, meet my COUSIN," I emphasized, hoping she would get the point.

Aiden held out his hand, and she shook it. Ew, how formal.

"What's your name?" Kyla asked as 19 held out her hand, and Ky took it without even second-guessing herself. 19 brought it to her lips and kissed her hand quickly, before putting it down and smiling. Effectively making Kyla turn fire engine red.

"Umm..." I struggled to come up with one.

"Alex," she said as if she'd said it all her life. "Alex Parker."


	14. Radar

**God damnit, fuck my life! . Well, I just finished typing this A/N, explaining how I think this chapter's shit and why. Well, I finished it like, a few minutes ago, and at the time, it was 5:57am, now its 5:59am, you get the point. Its shit XD. I didn't really like the Spashley I wrote in here, which is mainly why I think its shit. But, I know what I'm gonna end up doing soon with it, so as shitty of a ride it seems to be now, just hold on. Seriously though, sorry I keep writing shit for you guys . I'll do better. Well, even though I highly doubt you will, I'll say it anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer is a pretty big word. But, antidisestablishmentarianism is my FAVORITE word =). Oh yes, spellcheck that shit, I got it right. XD**

* * *

"Well, I would assume that went well." It ended up 19...or, shall I say, "Alex," had every single fucking class with me. I told you she was just keeping an eye on me!

"Besides Kyla about to rip my fucking head off at first, I'd say it did." She followed me to where me, Kyla, Aiden, and Spence usually sat in the quad. Apparently we now have another member in our little "crew."

"That blonde you were talking to, she seemed pretty depressed when I caught a glimpse of her sneaking away," she paused to take a swig of her Pepsi. She's fucking obsessed with that shit. "What was wrong with her?"

"Like I have a clue," I said as I rolled my eyes. This bitch is the one that can read minds and she's asking me.

"Would you want me to sit there and read everyone's thought in this school? What happened to trying to remain somewhat normal?" Please, your some fucking demon-child and your trying to convince me you were attempting to be normal. Please bitch.

"So what's up with the name, Alex?" There ya go. When you don't feel like talking about one thing, change the subject and talk about another.

"I've always liked the name Alex; its what I named my daughter. As for Parker, I guess I was a little Spiderman obsessed in my younger days," she grinned. What a geek.

"Younger days? When was that, like 5 years ago?" I took a sip from my water bottle. "How old are you anyway?" Seriously, this is something I've been dieing to know since the moment I saw her. She's a fucking grandma but she looks like she's as old as me. She really does pass for a fucking high-school senior.

"There's a reason they call me 19." She grinned, slightly evilly.

"You're kidding?" I was in shock. There's no fucking way.

"Nope." She continued drinking her soda as if she didn't just tell me she was fucking 19. "In all honesty, I'm not. If you want to get technical, I'm somewhere around 35. That's the last birthday I remember anyway."

"A 35-year-old in high school?" I showed off my own somewhat evil grin, she just laughed like it was some big joke.

"Apparently I will forever be eternally 19." She turned and nodded in the direction of Kyla and Aiden coming. "That's what the God's tell me at least." See, if she said this when she was doing the whole confession thing with me when I was still completely clueless to this "other world," my jaw probably would've dropped. Now, it wasn't any different than if she said her gynaecologist told her she had herpes. Well...maybe that's not the best example. My jaw probably would've been on the floor if she'd told me that.

"Hey guys." Aiden plopped down on the bench next to 19, who was across from me. Kyla gave him a death stare, and reluctantly took a seat down next to me. Or at least that's what it looked like...Dear God, I think I'm seeing things.

"Hey Alex," Kyla smiled from ear to ear. Holy Jesus! What the fuck is going on in my world?!

"Kyla," she grinned and settled on drinking the remains of her Pepsi and arguing with Aiden over what basketball team is better.

"Ashley..." I looked away from the two only to see Spencer's blue eyes locked on me. "Can we talk?" Kyla, Aiden, and 19 all stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"Umm...sure, Spence." I got up and tried to ignore the three idiots eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

We ended up sitting on a bench near the parking lot. Pretty much completely deserted. Oh great. Either this isn't gonna be good, or we're gonna end up having some steamy make-out session.

"So, what's up with the contacts?" Wow, way to start off the 20 questions easy, Spence.

"I guess I have a thing for the color blue," I released a light laugh and that even got a miniature smile out of her. I wasn't settling for that, so I put a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "It was blocking my view." Her smile got bigger, and I couldn't help but smile myself. Alert! Davies is on her A-game.

"Seriously though, you hate contacts. Why would you just wanna make it more noticable?" Ugh, isn't one question enough?! Can't we just start kissing already?!

"My cousin apparently had this thought of how good I'd look with blue eyes. She gave me like a fucking pack of 'em for Christ..." SHIT! "mas..."

"Yeah, which you were kinda supposed to spend at my house. With my family. Not that it matters or anything," she said bitterly. Damnit...

"Spence, I'm so sorry," I apologized and went to hold her hand. Just as my fingers brushed hers...

"Oh my God!" She pulled her hand away and rubbed it on her jeans. "Your hand is freezing!"

"Sorry..." I ran my hand through my hair, feeling like a complete idiot.

"You sick or something?" Nice, way to be concerned for my health.

"Naw, I'm fine. My cousin's house is like an icebox."

"Oh." She looked around, her blue eyes on anything that wasn't me. I could've sworn I even saw her staring at Madison for a few seconds.

"I don't have to read minds to know there's something on yours..." Holy fuck, did I just say that out loud?! God damnit. I've been bitching about 19 so much I'm actually starting to say what I should be thinking.

"First off, no one can read minds, Ash." Phew! "And second..." she paused and bit her lip. Dear God, you don't know the willpower I had to use to not take her right then and there. "I guess I was just worried about you when you left. And then I was pissed at you for missing Christmas, and then not even calling anyone to say where you are--"

"My phone died!" I cut her off, giving an excuse when I didn't even need one. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little on edge." I leaned down and decided to stare at the sidewalk.

"Why?" She moved closer to me and her hand rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back.

"That." I sat up and I could already tell I was sporting one of my famous nose-crinkling smiles. "I missed you so much..." Okay, so she may not have been on my mind 24/7. But hello! I just found out I was turned into a vampire, I had bigger things on my mind.

"I missed you too, Ash. I'm not gonna say you don't know what its like, but it was so hard to be without you, not knowing where you were for that long."

"Yeah..." Damn, I feel like shit for doing all that to her...and Kyla and Aiden too. Shit, speaking of. "I bet cuzzo's feeling a little awkward sitting alone with Kyla and Aiden." Cuzzo? Oh dear Lord...

"She'll live," her voice dropped as she leaned in and whispered that huskily in my ear.

"Even if she doesn't, I'm okay with it for now," I smirked as we both leaned in, our lips finally colliding in a kiss that almost knocked me off the fucking bench.

"Well, here you guys are!" Oh, fuck me!!! Why does this world have to be so cruel!

"Shit..." Spence pulled away, blushing like hell.

"We've caught you two making out how many times, and you still blush Spencer?" Aiden joked and he tried to put his arm around Kyla's waist, who moved towards 19, who was standing there enjoying the fact that she interrupted my Spencer time.

"Well, fuck me sideways. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say your Spencer?" Fuck me sideways? Honestly 19, you can shoot fire out of your fucking fingers but you end up with some shit like that? Come on.

"Yeah, and you must be Ashley's cousin." She smiled and even laughed. Not a time to be polite Spencer, this bitch could kill you in like, 2 seconds flat. Not that she would...or anything...

"Alex. Pleasure to meet the girl that Ashley couldn't stop talking about when she was with me." She looked down at me and I could already feel myself blushing. Ashley Davies never blushes!

"Is that so?" Spencer feigned shock and put her hand in mine. I couldn't help but notice her shiver at the skin-to-skin contact.

"You okay, Spence?" Kyla asked.

"Fine, just got a little cold for a sec." I looked at her and I could see in her blue eyes, as she looked into my now blue eyes, that she was definitely trying to figure out what was going on behind them.

"Oh, Alex," we all turned to see Kyla turning her attention twords the MARRIED woman. "You know where your next class is?" Well, way to be such a hostees, Ky. I'm sure she couldn't figure it out on her own.

"Thank you for the hospitality, but I have Ashley in all my classes. I'm sure she wouldn't mind walking with me to them." Oh God...she's definitely gotta be older than 35...even if she's technically 19. Jesus Christ this shit is confusing!

"Seriously?! That means I have you next hour! I mean...yeah, I have you next hour." Bad recover, Kyla. We definitely have some talking to do when we get home little sis.

"You have me too," Aiden said, almost outcasted from our little group. It must suck to be the only guy.

"Cool. We can continue our little sports debate then Mr. Dennison." Wait, is she flirting with Aiden now? She has kids!

"Count on it, Parker," he laughed and walked away once he caught site of some other jocks from the basketball team.

"What would you say if I killed your brother?" I couldn't help but say it. He was shooting daggers at us from all the way where Aiden was now running off like...20 feet away. Whatever, I'm not good at math.

"Like you could," Spencer shot back as she laughed and smiled. But as much as I wanted to concentrate on Spencer, I couldn't help but look at 19. Her body just completely went rigid. She looks as stiff as Aiden when he has an erection.

"Ashley..." Her words came out forced; like it put her in pain to say them.

"Well, well, well..." I turned to the parking lot to see three people walking up to where we were.


	15. Get Out Alive

**Oh my God...!!!! Gotta tell you guys, I'm like...in love with this chapter lol. Idk, I had fun writing it XD. Umm, if there's one chapter you guys review, PLEASE DO THIS ONE! lol. Since I'm pretty fond of this chapter, I'm honestly dieing to know what you guys think!! Sorry, I'm excited for you all to read this lol. For once, I honestly mean it, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, just re-read it, I definetly rushed it, got a little over-excited lol. XD**

**Disclaimer: I was listening to Three Days Grace when I wrote part of this. Is that a disclaimer? No? Too bad. =)**

* * *

"Why the hell are you guys here?" 19 asked as Lucifer, Joesph, and Angela made their way up to where me, Spencer, Kyla and her were.

A brunette walked by and Luke lowered his sunglasses to catch a better glimpse of her ass as she passed us. "Damn...looks like I just found my answer." We all laughed as he walked over to her. Well, apparently we know which brother's the hopeless one.

Spencer leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Who are they?" Great, how are we gonna explain this one?!

As if on cue, 19 answered my internal question. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Angela," she explained as she put her arm around her shoulders. "And this one along with the idiot that ran after that girl, are my nephews Joesph and Lucas." Lucas? Well, I guess Lucifer isn't exactly the most normal name. That'd probably cause some controversy.

I looked over at Angela and 19 who both were trying to hide their hands; specifically, their left one. Angela had her's stuffed into her jeans pocket while 19 had her's dug into the outside pocket of her jacket.

"Nice to meet you," Spencer said happily. Great, leave it to her to befriend a vampire family. God...is it just me, or does she smell amazing all of a sudden...?

I could tell everyone around me was trying to have a somewhat normal conversation. Nothing out of the ordinary there. But I wasn't even paying them the slightest bit of attention; I just couldn't stop staring at Spencer. Sitting next to me, smiling, her blue eyes shining, her neck so exposed...

God, I could hear her pulse from all the way over here. She just looks so...appetizing...

_Don't even think about it. _I looked around to see who had said it, but everyone was still busy talking.

I couldn't stop looking at her neck. I kept having flashbacks to all those moments we were together in bed; when I would harmlessly nibble on her pulse point, occasionally giving a rougher bite every once in a while. Now...now I wanted to sink my teeth into it, as roughly as I could manage.

I went to reach out to touch the side of her neck, just graze the skin; feel the blood rushing underneath it, not too far from the surface, but just as I reached out, my hand was abruptly brought back down.

_Don't think about it, Ashley._

"Get out of my fucking head!" I yelled. Not realizing it until all eyes were on me. Joesph, Angela, and 19 all looked like they were frozen.

"Ash? You okay?" Spence put her hand on my cheek and turned my head so I was facing her. I know she was looking into my eyes...but...I was looking at her neck.

Before I knew what was happening, I could feel myself leaning in.

"Ashley." 19 grabbed my shoulder and now I was forced to look at her. "I don't think you're feeling well, there's something going around." She turned her attention towards the others, "I'll take her to the nurse."

I didn't even hear them say anything 'cause she was pulling me into the bathroom before they even responded.

"Calm down. Compose yourself, Ashley." She had a firm grip on my shoulders and her blue eyes were dead-set on staring into mine. "Remember your training, Ashley. You can control this." I could feel a cold-sweat dripping down every exposed part of my body. "You can control it, Ashley! You can control the craving!"

I grabbed her neck and switched our positions. I had a death grip on her neck with one hand, while my other one held both of her's. "You're wrong!" I screamed before slamming my mouth onto her neck and biting down with as much force as I could manage.

She pushed me off of her and my back rammed into the door to one of the stalls. I stared at the now open wound on her neck as I gripped hard onto the side of the door; holding it in place to keep it from swinging, and to try and calm myself down.

She screamed. Not because she was in pain, not because she was mad at me...

The entirety of her eyes turned jet-black and she fell to her knees as her skin started to darken. Her hands were shaking fiercely as every part of her body started to turn black. She moved her hands to the back of her neck and dug her nails into it as hard as she could. She screamed again and ran her blood-soaked hand down the bathroom wall, still in her kneeling position with her head between her knees.

I looked at her hand drag down the wall, leaving a trail of black blood in its wake. I tried to remotely understand what was going on, but as I started shaking myself, only out of cold-fear, Angela came running into the bathroom.

Before she even had a chance to speak, her presence had been sensed and she was pinned against the wall with the creature's right arm across her throat. It growled, sending continuous shivers up and down my spine. Its eyes were locked on Angela's.

"Calm down," her voice was calm, but even with the thing in front of her, I could tell she was far from it.

All she got in response was another bone-shivering growl. Now, I could hear my own heart beating rapidly. Never have I been more scared for my life than I am now.

"Calm down," she repeated, but it was to no avail. The thing pressed its arm harder against her throat, but somehow, she pushed it away. I saw her slip her hand inside her pocket and pull out a knife with a sharpened silver blade. The thing wasn't phased at all though. Instead, it only made matters worse. It grabbed her by her shirt collar and easily threw her across the bathroom into the wall on the other end.

Blood started seeping through her mouth as the thing walked right past me...and it froze dead in place once it saw. Its eyes grew wide as it rushed over to her, running its hand down her cheek.

"Angela..." her skin started lightening again. "Oh my God, Angela..." Now, it was back to normal, with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm fine..." Angela whispered, although the blood still dripped freely from her mouth.

"No, we have to get you out of here." 19 picked her up and was now holding her bridal-style. "I'll call your dad. We'll get you back home." Angela pushed her away and sat on the counter next to the sinks.

"No. You know what'll happen if he finds out."

"I don't care!" Her yell sent shockwaves through my body.

"Shannon, he'll kill you!" she yelled back just as loudly. But wait...

"Who's Shannon?" They both turned their attention to me, oblivious to the fact that I was still in the bathroom with them.

"No one..." 19 answered bitterly and menacingly stormed out of the bathroom; pushing the door open and almost knocking it off of its hinges.

"Who is that?" I asked again, now walking over to Angela who was wiping the blood that continued to come out of her mouth. "You sure your okay?"

"Forget about it. And yes, I'm fine." She managed a smile and then closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "Back there with Spencer..." she started, and now my full attention was on her words instead of who this Shannon character was. "Its hard to control a craving; a temptation like that. You could've killed her before even realizing you were biting down on her neck." I cringed; I would never, EVER, kill Spencer. I won't let it happen. "When I came in here and saw her bleeding..." she closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "With her blood everywhere, it was extremely hard to not taste it, Ashley." Trust me, I think I'm starting to realize everything about these cravings. "Picture what you felt with Spencer, except a thousand times worse."

"Why would it be so much harder for you?" She laughed, lightening the overly-tense mood surrounding us in this blood-covered bathroom.

"Not only was her blood actually visible, but if you weren't so scared, you would've been craving to taste it too," she smirked. "A demon's blood is highly-irresistible. And due to the fact that she's the most powerful, it makes her blood all that much more appealing."

"Why? What's so special about it?" Besides the odd, black, coloring.

"Imagine having a fillet mignon; the most perfect cut of meat you could imagine. If you had that set in front of you, wouldn't you want to have a bite? Wouldn't you be craving to taste it?"

"Yeah. So her blood is like, what, the best out there?"

"You could say so, and you would've realized it first hand if this wasn't your first encounter with a demon...or at least HER demon side." She turned and looked me in the eyes. "She could've easily killed you, Ashley. Hell, she could've easily killed me. If you thought that this was bad, it gets a lot worse; more powerful, more destructive, only leading on to bring more blood."

And then I finally caught a taste still sitting on my tongue. A taste so undescrible that nothing could even compare to it. It was like the sweetest of candies...it was a demon's blood...


	16. Confessions

****

I'll tell you now, this chapter is kinda all over the fucking place if I remember it all correctly...well the beginning at least. I was just kinda writing at the beginning, lettin' it all flow out freely, not even gonna post it, then it just finished itself off into the end of this chapter. If I do remember correctly though, I think I like this chapter lol. I do like the middle to the end though, but, I'm saying that before I re-read it, so we'll see lol. Yup, okay, I love this chapter, lol. Hope you guys too, I'd really appreciate the reveiws on this one too, I'll all you reveiwers some oreos XD. I love oreos. Anyway, I was gonna cut this off like halfway through with the whole "two years ago" thing (you'll see), but I didn't. And I'm happy I didn't =). And damn, I used to kick ass lines in this. Drowning in your own sorrow XD. I sleigh myself =). ENJOY!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I own my full name--which I used in this chapter for lack of a better name to use!! lol. Tom Lynch always liked the name, he's kind of jealous.**

* * *

"Explain this to me." I know it was completely rude to invade on someones personal time...but I didn't really care.

"What?" she mindlessly asked, concentrating solely on wrapping the black tape around her hands before putting her finger cut-off leather gloves on.

"Why you're attempting to look bad-ass?" She turned around and wrapped the raven-haired woman into a loving hug before leaning over to whisper into her ear.

"I love you so much." They leaned their foreheads on one-anothers and moved in for the big kiss.

"What a halmark moment!" I laughed as the two women jolted apart. One was giving me a heart-warming smile, while the other was giving me the look of death. After yesterday's event, that was the last look I wanted from her.

"Hey, Ashley." Angela embraced me in a hug while 19 just stood looking on, waiting for this to end so she could be with her wife. Although I really didn't wanna piss her off, I was going to play out my time with the two women for as long as possible.

See, after we got home from King High, 19 was pretty determined to whatever she could to make up for what she did. Apparently, that includes raunchy, loud, sex. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem, but since they were in the room next door to mine, and the walls are like paper thin...I had a little issue.

"Its better than pay-per-porn." 19 walked up laughing. Its like she has split personalities, 'cause I can never picture her as that hell-bent demon from the bathroom.

"Not when I have to see you guys everyday. With porn, its just random people. And trust me, I'd rather just have sex myself than watch that shit they call entertainment."

"When you say 'rather have sex myself,' does that mean--"

"Ugh! Perv! It means having sex with the hot blonde who's blood I apparently have an unnatural craving for." I leaned on the wall and slid down it, eventually landing on my ass. I looked up at 19, who's neck was very much exposed. She only had one scar though...and I clearly remember taking some blood out of her yesterday.

"Healing benefit," she smirked and took a seat down next to me; Angela followed suit. All of a sudden, her face turned serious as she wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders. "You really love her, don't you?"

I looked up into the eyes that were unusual shade of light-blue. For some reason, it was this moment when I finally saw the face of the 35 year-old woman behind the unaging, 19 year-old mask. Oddly enough, I realized how jealous I was of Lucifer and Joesph in that moment. Jealous of the fact that they have a mother that actually loves them, and loves the person that she's married to. In the seven days I've been with her, this is the one moment it hit me that she actually is a mom. In this god damned moment, its like everything just smacked me in the face.

"I'll disregard the question I asked you." And then, her voice brought me back into reality--which seems more like a dream world now than anything. "Only to tell you this." Her face became stoic, and Angela leaned into her shoulder, basking in the comfort of the woman that gave up an entire other life to be with her. "Its not all its cracked up to be, Ashley."

"You guys make it seem like its so...perfect." I spat out the word. I hated it. I hated how that I'm calling their life perfection, when hours ago she was slamming her wife into a bathroom wall because of something she can't control. Some perfection.

"One can only try to find a little piece of heaven when they're surrounded by the entirety of hell." Wisdom beyond her 35 or so life. She talks like she's been living longer than some of my teachers, and that's saying something.

"Can I ask you something?" 19 only raised her non-pierced eyebrow in response, and nodded for me to go ahead. "You said that you were married before this, and that you have like..." I struggled to remember the story. "Two other kids, and then grandkids, right?"

"I have three kids, but it was a good guess." She laughed until Angela nudged her, giving her the hint to shut the fuck up without actually saying it. I love their little unspoken things.

"What was THAT life like? You never talk about it..." I almost wished I hadn't said it, because when I did, Angela moved slightly away from 19...and that's NEVER happened. Not even when she was about to get like, almost killed, or whatever.

"That's a very broad question, Ashley." Her eyes met mine, and her gaze was intense. I kind of regret asking; I feel like I'm digging a deep hole and throwing myself in it.

"Everyone calls you 19 here, but when we were in school, you said your name was Alex Parker."

"Yes. Your point?" She was grinding her teeth together, and I could feel my willpower to continue this conversation slipping away with every back-and-forth motion of her jaw.

"My point is..." I knew what I wanted to ask, I knew exactly how I would word it, but saying it was proving to be the real battle. "Who are you...?" I said it almost inaudibly, but just when I was expecting her to freeze up, her eyes started to burn with a fire igniting behind them. Now, I didn't know if she was pissed at me for asking, or if she was excited to answer.

She sighed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. As she spoke, her eyes stayed focused on the wood floor beneath her; not even moving the slightest bit when Angela's hand started comfortingly stroking her hand. "My name--" she sounded as if she choked on her words, and she was struggling to regain her composure. When I thought she was down for the count, she sat up straight, locked her intense stare with mine, and spoke her next words clearly. "My name, is Shannon Lindsey Levy. I'm 35 years old. I have five kids, and four grandkids. I've been married twice, divorced once. I was the biggest music artist in the world; every single I released hitting number one on the Billboard charts the first moment it was heard. I acted in TV shows and movies alike; each one becoming a hit, and unforgettable. I had the absolute perfect life; being a big-time celebrity, having an amazing wife, and blowing scientists and doctor's brains when I eventually gave birth to my first son. Soon after, I had two more kids, and was still at the top of game. I was completely unstoppable." A single-tear made its way down her cheek as she began again. "And I died two years ago."

I didn't even realized I had moved until I rushed forward and put my hand over her beating heart. "You seem very much alive." I would've commented on my 17th century speech, but was surprised as she let my hand stay there, only breathing in-and-out to keep her heartbeat steady.

"To you, Ashley. Only the people in this house, and my ex-wife know of my existence." She kept her eyes closed, not being at all phased when I took my hand away and leaned my back against the wall again.

"But Kyla, and Aiden, and everyone at school know you." This is just too confusing...

"They know Alex Parker. All of this smoke-and-mirrors just a good attempt at staying unrecognized." She pointed to the piercing; I guess it does more than I thought.

"What about your kids? And your parents? What about your family?!" I didn't mean for my voice to raise, but it did, and 19 cringed.

"I had no choice but to do what I did." She started taking deep breaths again, like talking about this was like a knife repeatedly stabbing her.

"So you put up a big death scam?! Lemme guess, you did it to protect them, am I right?!" At this, she shot up, grabbed by shirt collar with one arm and slammed my back into the wall I was leaning against. Little did I remember it was a mirror, which was made of glass, which was the reason for the sound of shattering.

"What would you do?!" she shouted. It was the loudest I've ever heard anyone yell. "You'd just let someone go on with harassing your family?! Harassing the people you love?! Huh?!" Her volume increased even louder, it was like my ear drums were about to split. "Feel my fucking pain, Ashley!"

"Your pain?! Your sitting here yelling at me, when YOU were the one who walked away from YOUR family!" I matched her volume, and pushed her away, finally releasing the grip she had on my shirt.

"What if it was Spencer...?" Her voice calmed as her words trailed off.

"I wouldn't run off and leave." I stated confidently. "I'd stay with her."

"If it wasn't for me, you would've killed her. You would've sucked every last ounce of blood out of her lifeless body before you even had the chance to stop yourself."

"That's not true." I wouldn't do that to her...

"Ashley, even if you think you wont, you could, and you might," Angela stated, and I could tell she was using herself as an example. "I never thought I would've done anything to hurt Shannon. I loved her beyond what I'd even dreamt of, and yet I still stood biting down into her neck without giving it a second thought once I saw that drip of blood, Ashley. Its happened more than once..." She looked down at her feet, and in a weird way, she reminded a lot of Spencer in this moment.

"You think you can resist until the moment you can't. I dragged you into that bathroom yesterday because I knew that if it wasn't me, it was going to be Spencer." I shuddered at the thought. "You may love her, Ashley, but you have yet to fully understand the craving you have for blood--human blood. If you thought today was bad, you have no idea. Its not going to get any easier. Every time you kiss her, you'll be craving for something more. Every time you hold her in your arms, you'll realize that you're protecting her from yourself. Every time you make love to her--if you can--you'll always have that risk of slipping up. And one slip up, can lead to her laying lifeless her bed while you savor the taste of her blood in your mouth. Ashley, you don't understand how far deep you're in until you're drowning in your own sorrow."

"I'm gonna end up...killing her?" My voice cracked at the second to last word. I could already feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"It will take everything in your power not too." 19 wrapped her arms around me as I buried my head in her chest, crying my eyes out.

"I can't! I won't let myself! I wanna spend my life with her..." She tightened her grip around me. "I wanted to marry her--God, I even knew the ring I wanted to get her! I wanted to live in a house, with a dog--Spence told me she wanted a dog, so I would have gotten it for her. I'd do anything for her!" I pounded my fist against her shoulder, but it went unnoticed. "I wanted her to be Mrs. Ashley Davies. Spencer Davies, it sounds nice, right?" She merely just nodded her head in agreement. "I wanted to make love to her, telling her that if we try enough, she'd magically get pregnant. I wanted to marry her, and say 'I do,' and watch her family welcome me in. I wanted to lay in bed with her at night and whisper the lyrics to the songs I wrote for her. I would teach our kid how to play guitar, like my dad taught me, and love me, and I'd be a good mom, right? I think I would, 'cause I feel more like a kid even thought I'm technically an adult. Then we'd watch our kids grow old--'cause I wanted three, I always thought it was a good number--and then they'd have kids. And me and Spencer would get all old and gray and I'd still tell her how beautiful she was every night, and how I love her so much. It would've been perfect..." It would've been so perfect...


	17. Beautiful Disaster

**Haven't re-read this one yet, but I already have a feeling its not great. Don't ask, I guess its just my womanly intuition lol. But idk, honestly, my idea for this story was that Ash turns into a vampire...BAM! That's pretty much all I had. Yeah, eventually more of the thoughts started coming together, but this story is changing as quickly as the thoughts in my head do. So, since its never really on a set course now, If you guys want to, tell me what you guys have goin' on in your head. Suggestions, ideas, even what you would just not want to happen. It helps more than you guys know. Well, enough of my rambling. OH! Yeah, I was thinking about making a video for the story so you could get a better idea of what the characters look like, or remind me of. Of course, I could always just spill some names out of who I think they would look like on here. Damn, this A/N is getting too long for my liking. Btw, sorry, but I'm not proof reading this. I'm like about to pass out lol. So, sorry in advance for the mistakes that are likely to appear throughout this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: 19's abs...all mine.**

* * *

I had been staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror for what seemed like hours. After I had my little "confession," I basically just ran off into my room and started crying my eyes out until my tear ducts got worn-out. I guess since all of this has happened, this is the first time I realized how its honestly going to affect my life. I mean, I don't wanna have to sit there, using all my will-power just to not bite the woman I'm in love with. Not just that, but she probably thinks I'm crazy after yesterday's incident where I clearly remember screaming, "Get out of my fucking head!" Yeah, she's probably a little freaked.

Reluctantly, I walked out of the bathroom into the little weight-room they built in the house. Needless to say, I wasn't surprised when I saw 19 lifting what looked like a ton...literally.

"Hey," she smiled at me as she racked the weights back up, and put the bar back in its rightful place. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just a little tired," I mumbled sleepily. Crying can wear a girl out.

"You sure? You look more like a demon than me; your eyes are bloodshot," 19 released a heart-warming laugh as she made her way over to me.

"Haha, funny," I muttered sarcastically as I punched her in the arm.

"Was I supposed to feel that?" We both laughed and I just shook my head. "You up for school tomorrow?" See, I was actually the one who wanted to go back, as weird as that sounds. Angela's dad actually didn't want me to go back,--he said it was too dangerous--but 19 convinced him to let me, which is why she probably got stuck tagging along; some crappy part of the deal they made.

"Yeah. I bet if I didn't go back they'd all think I'm in some insane asylum or something." And then Kyla would bitch out the guards there until they decided to let me out. Crazy or not, you don't wanna fuck with Ky.

"Like its any better here," she replied sarcastically. "God damn, its fucking hot as hell in here--and trust me when I say that, I know first hand how the temperature is down there." I would've laughed at her being such an idiot, but I managed to hold it in.

"Yeah, laugh all you want. That place takes the word 'sauna' to whole other proportions." She walked out of the room and started heading towards the garage. I tagged along beside her.

"So, how bad do you think its gonna be?" Its not like I really needed to know, 'cause once we got there we'd probably be classified as the permanent school-freaks.

"Don't be so pessimistic; not that I can really say anything, considering I'm worse than you. But it won't be that bad, I can already tell." We put on our helmets and got on our bikes; talking aimlessly the entire way to school.

"Hey!" I called over to Spencer as I parked my bike. She was talking to what looked like some underclassmen. Who-knows? Who cares?

She ran over to me and collided her lips with mine the moment my helmet was off. Inadvertently causing mass amount's off cat-calls, whistling, and horny teenage boys yelling. Gotta say, I missed it all.

"Hello to you too," I managed to get out once we broke the kiss for air. We were both panting hard, and I could even see tiny driplets of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"Is that how you greet everyone?" 19 walked up to us holding her helmet by her hip, looking pretty fucking bad-ass. But Spencer just rolled her eyes and laughed the comment off.

"Alex!!!" Kyla yelled enthusiastically from a few feet away as she literally ran into 19 and gave her a hug. Jeez, my sister's more happy to see her than she is me. The fuck!

"Hello, Kyla." She nodded towards the jockstrap walking in our direction. "Aiden."

"Well, I hear our two lovebirds over here were having their own little rated R moment," Aid said once he was next to us, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Fuck me!" We all turned to look at 19 who was bent over grabbing her hand, obviously looking like she was in some sort of pain. I would've asked her what happened, but in like 5 seconds she was slowly standing up straight with this look of utter shock on her face. I think I even saw her eye twitch.

"What's up?" Aiden's caring side kicked in as he reached out to grab her arm, but she just shook his hand off.

"Nothing...I gotta go." She looked around at the group, her eyes growing even wider as she looked at Kyla before briskly walking off.

"What's her deal?" We all gave Aid a look, rolled our eyes, and starting walking twords the campus when the bell rung.

I made my way into the gym relatively early. Only a few people were sitting on the bleachers, but then again, everyone might just be cramped up in the locker room.

I walked past the boys lockers, and caught a glimpse of some poor freshman getting whipped thanks to a senior and his towel. I mean, sure, I mess with the Freshies once in a while, but the upperclassmen guys take it to a whole 'nother level; especially the jocks. There almost as bad as the caddy-bitch cheerleaders.

I opened the door to the girls locker room and caught the scent of about twenty different overly-strong perfumes. I made an attempt to hold my breath as I approached my locker. Like usual, mass amounts of girls were getting changed in every single row of lockers--except the row that mine just happened to be in. Most girls are apparently scared to change in front of the big-bad lesbian. Honestly, come on! You change in front of the coaches, who are probably bigger dykes than me!

While I was busy ranting inside my head, I was abruptly cut off by some douche slamming me into some lockers. Its amazing how that didn't hurt at all.

"You need to talk to her sister." Her voice was demanding, but still seemed a little shaken-up. Our faces were mere inches apart, and I could feel her warm breath puffing against my lips. If I didn't know any better, it looked like she just got in a big-brawl. She was sweating like she just lifted a fucking car and she was panting.

"I'd kind of appreciate it if you backed up, first of all. And second, why?" She went against my words and moved even closer, now only centimeters were separating us. Or at least I think so--I never really got the metric system.

"Please, Ashley. If you think I'm attracted to you in anyway that being this close would have any meaning behind it other than threatening, you're oh-so wrong. And because..." She looked down at the floor, at the wall, and at the lockers, before looking back up at me. "Remember when I fucked up my hand this morning and yelled 'fuck me!'"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Your sister's first thought was 'I'd love to.' And then I'm not going into the mental images she had after that..." She cringed and stepped away from me.

"You sure your little power's not malfunctioning or anything? Last time I checked, Kyla was like, 100% straight."

"Well, according to my 'little power,' she's 100% into me!" She put her hands on the lockers, the inside of her wrists brushing up against the outside of my arms.

"Okay, then! What's the big deal about it then?" So what if my half-sisters got the hots for you; Spencer's not mad at me, so no matter what she says, I'm in my happy place.

She pushed herself off the lockers and away from me; running her hand through her dark-brown hair. "The big deal is the fact that I'm kind of married, and the fact that I kind of have to see her 5 out of 7 days. Then there's the fact that we can only keep up the 'I'm helping my cousin get settled in, and showing her around L.A.' facade before you have to back and live with her--just like you did before all of this happened."

She's completely right though. Of all people, she knows that the thought of going back home and living with Kyla, has never crossed my mind. In fact, I hadn't even thought about going back there at all until she just brought it up.

"Ladies, hurry up and get changed!!!" one of the coaches yelled from her office. Suddenly, there was a mass of half-naked bodies cramming through their lockers to get their uniform. Tsk tsk, freshman. They still haven't learned that the coaches just say that to see 'em sweat while stripping. Such pervs, right?

"You got an extra shirt?" I turned my head to face 19...and I think my jaw literally hit the ground and a puddle of drool was forming around it. "What?" She looked at me nervously, as if something was wrong with her. When I didn't respond, she started running her hands down her arms, over her neck, moving on downwards until she ran her hands across her stomach. I was about to run into the bathroom to ease the stress that was building in my crotch from her little show...but I didn't.

"YOU'RE RIPPED!!!" I yelled instead, and I think everyone in the locker room froze for ten seconds before continuing with whatever they were doing before.

All she did in response was look down at her body, and gave me the sexiest, and most evil smirk I've witnessed; which just added to the stress that continued to build.

She had a better body than any girl--or guy--I've ever seen. Her abs were perfectly defined, the muscles showing themselves off in all the right places. Next thing I noticed, was her tattoo. It was clearly some tribal design, but when she turned around, I could've almost sworn I could make out the distinct faces of two women.

"I have more," she said aimlessly as she threw on a black t-shirt that she grabbed out of my locker while I was stuck in my ab-induced trance. "Here." She moved her hair off of the side of her neck without the scar, revealing the number "19" with some tribal looking flames shooting out from both sides of it. "Wow..." she said as she started laughing to herself. "Spencer would look so hot with a tattoo?"

"Ugh, can you not read my thoughts! Everyone's entitled to SOME privacy." God, I sounded exactly like Spencer there. Ah, I gotta go find her at lunch. Maybe I'll start up another boner-worthy make-out session. I'm sure Aiden would love that.

"Well, exscuse me for having this uncontrollable power," she feigned anger. "But seriously, little miss innocence with a tattoo? I would picture you wanting one, more than you wanting her to get one."

"I do want one." I pointed to the inside of my wrist, "I wanna get her name written there." Spencer...Spencer-soon to be-Davies.

"Don't get too caught up in your little fantasy there, Ashley." She copied Aiden's shit grin from earlier, pulling it off slightly better.

"Caught up fantasies? Coming from little Ms. I'm a vampire--no wait, I'm a werewolf--no, now I kinda think I'm a demon. Excuse me while I go lift mass amounts of weight, fuck my wife, and shoot fire out of my hand." We were both laughing pretty hard now.

"Please Ms. I'm gonna get drunk in a club and get bit by some hot-chick I might consider fucking that turns out to be a vampire. Oh look, all of a sudden my eyes are blue, my body temperature feels like the Artic, and I think I lost my tan. Hmm, oh, 19, what am I? And well you're at it, just tell me all about your life too, 'cause I'd rather not concentrate on mine right now." Without the little girly voice behind that, it would've sounded pretty bitchy. But now we were cracking up, which I didn't really get, 'cause neither of us really said anything that funny.

"Oh, its okay, ask away, I'll pretend to hate you then spill my guts to you. But I'm not gonna tell you my name, so you can just go ahead and call me a number. Hmm, let's see...19 works good! Ya know, 'cause that's the age I'm stuck looking like for an eternity. Eventually, I'll come up with this fake ass name Alex Parker when I stalk your ass to school like a little baby-sitter. You'll almost take a chunk out of your girlfriend, but I'll come in and save her and take you into the bathroom. Where I'll turn into a demon and scare the living shit out you, bleed a few gallons out before going back to the vampire house and having a heart-warming talk. You'll tell me about your dream future, while I confess about my other life. Being a famous celebrity and all. Oh, I miss it so much. I could still hear fans screaming 'Shannon Levy!' Oh yes, those were the days."

"Shannon Levy, huh?" an extremely familiar voice said behind me. Immediately, the laughing ceased to a dead-stop. After those words were spoken, there was dead silence in the room.

As much as I wanted to turn around, and confirm my suspicious about who it was, I just looked at 19. I can only imagine we wore the same horror-filled look spread across her faces.

"So, not only did you BS everyone here at school. But you managed to BS the entire world, too! I have to say, you totally out Punk'd Ashton with this one...Alex." Her words came out compelled with bitterness, and I could've sworn I felt the venom coming from her words making its way into my system. Especially as she punched that last word. "And vampires too, huh? That would explain why you're always looking at someone like you just wanna eat them, Ash. That was obviously the reason for the renovations having to be done in the girls bathroom, Alex. I wouldn't have believed you guys, but the way you were laughing about it, making fun of each other, coming up with one little story after another; that's what definitely convinced me. I just still can't get a real grip on it...the fact that my own sister would lie to me."


	18. Requim for a Dream

**Okay, everything in this chapter came to me within like...the last 10 minutes. So, its nothing special. I got a favor to ask from you guys though; if anyone knows like a way to download clips from TV shows or movies, or even vids from youtube, that actually work (cause I've tried a bunch that don't) please tell me. I'm dieing to make the trailer for this story, but I tried using pictures, and I hate how it came out, so I wanna use actual clips, and yeah. I know where to get SON clips and stuff from, but I need some from other places. So yeah. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU KNOW!!! lol. I already know who's basically playing who in this, so I wanna give you guys a better idea of what everyone looks like, and I wanna do it before the story ends! lol. Sorry for my rambling. PEACE XD**

**Disclaimer: Props to Mr. Lynch. SON is all his.**

* * *

I ran out of the locker room in a desperate attempt to find Spencer.

"We have to get out of here!" But life never ends up how you want it to.

"NO! I have to find Spencer! I have to talk to her!" I tried to fight the strong grip she had on my arm, but it didn't do anything. I was being dragged to the parking lot, and shoved onto my bike. As much as I didn't want to, I rode off. Back to the place that's my "new home." After what just happened, I might be staying here for longer than they expected...

Me and 19 ran into the house and locked the door shut behind us. The first thing we caught sight of was Angela's dad, James. 19 pushed me away into my room, leaving her and him to talk, and me to listen behind closed doors.

"How could you let this happen?!" I heard something slam into the wall. "You ignorant fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Another loud bang.

"I didn't know she was there," her voice came out weak; like someone had a tight grip around her throat.

"How could you not?! You can predict anything else, but yet you had no idea someone else was in the room with you two!" Again, another bang, followed by the sound of splintering wood. "Pack your bags, and get the hell out of my home!" I heard footsteps, which I could tell were from James.

I backed away from the door as it creaked open; revealing a very beat-down 19, but it didn't last long. Her wounds were healed before I even got the chance to look at all of 'em.

"We need to leave..." she said while staring down at the floor.

"Why? Why do _I _have to leave?" I shook my head as she threw a backpack my way. "I remember him saying _you_ have to leave; not me."

"If you really want to stay here with them, by all means, go ahead. But I won't be the one to save you when you need it."

"Who says I'm gonna need saving? What makes you think I can't handle myself?"

"I know how this story ends, Ashley. Believe me when I say that in the long run, it would be good to have me fighting alongside you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't need you."

"Are you questioning me? Do you not believe the words I speak? Do you not think that one day, you will need me. That one day, when it all comes crashing down, you won't have to worry about putting any harm on yourself, because you'll have me." Her words were protective, like everything she sees is set in stone, and I'm gonna be in some sort of grave danger.

"What part of I don't need you, didn't you understand?" I look straight at her, and she looked straight back. "If your own family doesn't need you, what makes you think I do? If everything the news said is true, then apparently your help comes a little to late." Her body became tense, and her eyes widened.

Now, she was just a blur as she left my room. I was about to lay down and wait for James to come in and talk to me about what's gonna happen, but before I got the chance, I heard a faint whisper in my ear.

"You're going to regret the day you crossed me, Davies. I swear it." And that was all it took for me to realize that this is the beginning of a feud that could last forever. This is only just the beginning of the end for one of us...and it won't be me.

My thoughts were interuppted when I saw a bright flash and heard the loud booming of thunder in the distance. I looked outside my window to see 19 riding off.

"Finally." I turned to see the silver-haired man standing at my doorway. "I've been trying to get her out of her since she got in."

"Looks like you finally did it," I replied while still staring outside at the rain that was now pouring down.

"That I did. But I'll admit, it was you that really pushed her over the edge. Its amazing how everything worked out just as I'd expected." He walked towards me and laid his cold hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just had a feeling that this would all end up badly." I turned around to look at him. "The best part, is that it isn't even close to ending yet. My dear, we are merely at the prologue to this novel." He had a grimacing smile on his face. "You ignited a fire big enough to burn all of us. See, you did something that even the strongest tremble at the thought of."

"And what would that be?" I shook as he traced his finger down my cheek.

"You, my dear..." He stopped at my chin and lifted it so I was looking dead-on into his bright blue eyes. "You have crossed the devil."


	19. Monsters

**Okay, so I whipped another one out for you guys XD lol. I love your reactions to the little Twist =). You guys seriously kick some ass XD. But anyway, idk, from what I've literally just wrote (AKA this entire chapter) I guess I like it. Umm, it starts off in Ashley's point of veiw, but then it switches to 3rd person at the bold part. THE BOLD PART IS A FLASHBACK PEOPLE!! FYI. But yeah, enjoy it, homies!! XD. Idk, I just had winter percussion practice, so I'm in a good mood lol.**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Mr. Lynch. =)**

**EveryVillianIsLemons44: LMAO! I love your friggin' name. Its from that Spongebob episode with that "EVIL" crew thing, and the fishhead says that. lol. Sorry, you just gave me a good laugh with that =). Its appreciated XD. **

* * *

I walked into the parking lot of King High...alone. I gotta say, the ride seemed unusually longer without 19's stupid comments the entire way. Not that I minded. You know what they say, silence is golden.

My eyes caught sight of Spencer talking with some girl from her math class, I think. They're probably going over dividing polynomials, graphing cubic functions and all that crap, or something most likely. I'm surprised I even knew what that shit was called. While I was contemplating my multiple failures in Algebra; I saw all the other students walk away, leaving Spencer as the only one left.

"Hey, Spence!" I called over to her and waved my hand in the air so she knew it was me that said it. All I got in return was her eyes widening, and a nice glimpse of her ass as she turned around and walked away. This can't be good.

"Hey!" I ran to catch up to her. She was walking fast; obviously trying to avoid me. "Wait up, Spence!" I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around to look at me. There were two apparent emotions in her eyes; anger and sadness. "What's wrong?" I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek, but she slapped it away. Now the anger was definitely overtaking the sadness.

"Is it true?" Her voice sounded pissy, but I still noticed the part of her that was afraid due to the fact that she was backing away from my ever-so-slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer me, Ashley! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She was attempting to stay calm, but her words were coming out in a yelled-whisper. Just low enough that she other students walking past every once in a while couldn't really hear her.

"No I don't!" I yelled back at her, and leaned my hand on the wall next to me to steady myself.

"She told me everything, Ash..." Our intense gazes locked, giving her the strength to continue. "The day in the bathroom, when she found you, why you were really gone...what you really are..." She swallowed hard, and I was now trying to look anywhere but her.

**"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer..." The slim brunette approached the blonde in the completely empty hallway. "And what would you be doing here so early, Miss Carlin?" She had a very smug smile on her face, revealing a different side to Alex that Spencer hadn't seen before.**

**"Nothing. My mom just had to go into work REALLY early, so she dropped me off." She took in the brunette's damp clothes, along with her wet, stringy looking hair. "What about you?"**

**"Actually, I was looking for you." She walked closer to Spencer, who started moving away. Eventually, her movements were cut short when her back hit the lockers behind her. "See, Spencer; I have a little secret to tell you."**

**The blue-eyed girl--who's entire being reeked innocence to 19--coward beneath the older woman's presence. Shook in response to the look she was getting from the pitch-black eyes that just reeked 'Demon' to Spencer. It was apparent to the clueless girl that something wasn't right here. That something wasn't right...with Alex...**

**"Something's not right with me now, huh?" She flashed a smile that would send Satan himself crawling back down into the underworld. Her white teeth were illuminated by the hallway light above them, before it abruptly went out. Still, it left enough time for Spencer to notice the unusual sharpness of them. Like they had better uses than for just eating hamburgers and french fries. "What if I told you that something's not right with a lot of people? Would you believe me Spencer?" Alex traced her scorching hot index finger across Spencer's jawline. She leaned towards her neck, and moved her lips to meet the blonde's ear. "Are you scared of me, Spencer?"**

**The blonde shook again when she felt the mix of burning-hot and icy-cold breaths on her weak spot. She managed to get out a shaky response, afraid of what the brunette might do to her if she didn't. "N-no." Spencer didn't need Alex to tell her that wasn't the slightest bit convicing. She almost slapped herself in the face for being such a horrible actress.**

**"Don't be to hard on yourself. Everyone's afraid of us, Spencer." For some reason, the soothing tone of the black-eyed beauty managed to effectively calm the frantic blonde.**

**"Us?" she asked in a hushed tone. All the worry returned when she heard the maniacal laugh of Alex. **

**"Me and Ashley." Spencer's body froze. "Well, not just us two. There's a whole 'nother world of people like us."**

**"What do you mean when you say...'people like us?'" Every single time she swallowed and took a breath, it was forced, and ragged.**

**"We're not like you Spencer..." Alex let her teeth graze the shell of the blonde's ear. "Ashley wouldn't be able to do this, Spencer. But me; I'm not like Ashley. Even within our own separation, there's more splits and tears. More races in our separation; more species even in that race. It never ends." Alex's hands made their way to the blonde's hips. She gripped them firmly. Not enough to cause any pain, but just enough to keep her in place, in case she had a thought of running away. Which the brunette knew all-to-well that running away wasn't on her mind, considering she was reading it. "Ashley would have sunk her teeth into you long ago. You'd be long gone, Spencer. All because the so-called 'love of your life,' couldn't handle it. I'm different; I can handle it. That what sets me apart from them, that's what makes them hate me." She raised her voice at the end, effectively causing the blonde to grow more afraid by the second.**

**"I don't understand..." Her words were almost silent; Alex's sensitive hearing was still almost barely able to pick up on the fact that she said anything.**

**"Your little girlfriend..." she turned and pointed in the direction of a girl pulling up on a black motorcycle, "She'll kill you, Spencer. Believe me when I say that I know what will happen. Every word, every movement, every breath...every bite," the blonde cringed at the last one. "I know it all." She turned around again as she caught site of the biker-girl taking off her helmet. "Ashley Davies may be a vampire," the brunette brushed the back of her hand against the blonde's cheek, "But I'm far worse than anything you could have imagined, and I'd advise you to pick your side before your caught in the middle. I could save you Spencer, but not if you won't let me."**

**"You...you said..." The blonde couldn't get her words straight. "What are you then?"**

**The brunette looked deeply into Spencer's eyes; evil written across every single inch of her body.**

**"Hey, Spence!" The blonde looked at her girlfriend, enthusiastically waving to her.**

**"She'll be the death of you, Spencer Carlin." She walked away before Spencer even got a chance to figure it all out. **

**As she watched Ashley approached her, a million images suddenly flashed through her head. Ashley getting bitten by some girl; Ashley passed out on the ground with blood oozing from her neck; Ashley sinking her sharpened-teeth into Alex's neck; all the stories of Alex's real life that she told Ashley...but nothing, none of that could even compare to the last one she saw.**

**The last image she remembered, was the face of a night-sky-black skinned woman. Torn black wings like a growth on her back. A red iris surrounded by black. **

**A familiar brunette's voice rang in her ears.**

**"Do I scare you, Spencer?"**


	20. Sweet Dreams

**I'll tell you right now I'll be switching between different POV's. For now, I can almost bet it'll just switch between 19 and Ashley. Btw, 19's actually more or less gonna start being called by her actual name now (Shannon) so just don't get confused with that. This chapter's probably confusing, from what I remember at least, idk. Enjoy! XD Quick thing, if you guys can you do me a favor, and actually tell me what you think of the story OVERALL, it'd be kool. You guys have no idea how much feedback (good or bad) helps me when I write.**

**Disclaimer: Tom L. owns SON. He needs to bring it back.**

* * *

**19's POV**

I easily tossed the guard to the side and opened the door in one swift motion. The tiny fat man's guns were of no match against me. Not even close.

"Well, isn't it a pleasure to have you here," he laughed. His British accent only made my will to kill him stronger. It made him seem all the more cocky; all the more in control.

"Cut the bullshit, Marcus." His amused expression now turned serious. His long, blonde hair danced across his shoulders, and his blue eyes were shining brightly, even with the lack of light in his "office."

"I had a feeling you would not be in a good mood." Just like me, Marcus can read minds. Of course, there's only one mind he can't make his way into. "You have idea how many rules you've broken, Shannon?" He sat up straight in his extravagant chair. "You've told our secret. An outsider knows."

"Emily knows; what makes her any different?" I cringed at the thought of my ex-wife.

"You know, you're even more pathetic than me on this one," he smiled. My eyes were dead-set on his teeth.

"I'm going back," I said, without diverting my gaze.

"What makes assume they'd let you back in? Honestly, you and I both know James hasn't the slightest bit of love for you. Why would he want you back there when he finally has what he wants?" Marcus reached over to the end table next to his chair and took a sip from his wine glass. I noticed the deep-red color; blood.

"I'm not assuming anything. I just need to get her out of there long enough to convince her to come with me." His eyes rolled in the back of his head once he downed the remains of the glass.

"And if she refuses?"

"There's no other option, Marcus. If so, I will say my parting words." I tried to tell myself she was just another girl. Another girl that fate forced me to be with. That I had no choice but to be with her.

"You don't actually expect to kill her, do you?" His hands shook with worry as he dropped the glass back down on the table.

I was sitting on the bed I was all to familiar with. You see, this was MY bed. Well...technically, it was OUR bed.

I let my hands freely roam about the red bed sheets that have come in contact directly with my skin. I inhaled the scent of her; I could smell her miles away, and yet, she was never close enough.

She tried creeping into her room, and shut the door carefully, and quietly behind her. When she turned around, I jolted forward and put my hand over her mouth to stifle her scream.

"Shhhhh, its okay." I ran my hand through her black hair, trying to calm her down.

She repeatedly pushed me away until I was sitting on the foot of the bed. "What are you doing here?!" she asked in a loud whisper. "You and me both know this is the last place you should be!"

"Do you not want to see me?" I looked up at her, trying to make my eyes water. I was an actress. An actress in a movie called reality.

"No, no. Its just..." She let out a shaky breath before sitting next to me on the bed and leaning her head on my shoulder. Instinctively, I put my arm around her. "I missed you," she sniffled, and I was just waiting on end for the tears to spill out.

I inhaled a long breath, catching her strong scent again. It should disgust me. It should make me sick to my stomach. It should make me want to kill her. "I missed you too." As I pulled her closer to me; I realized it did none of those things.

"I kept worrying if you were alright." The sincerity in her voice almost made me regret this act. Almost.

"I'm the last person you need to be worrying about, Angela." She grabbed my left hand and took it in her own. Our wedding bands and her engagement ring still shone even in the darkness of the room.

"My dad said he just keeps getting these feelings. Like something worse than anyone could've imagined is gonna happen. For some reason, I keep having this feeling you'll find your way into it." Your father's a smart man.

"Your dad's insane. You know how he gets with things like this; they never happen."

"You're right its just....I don't get why I'd be feeling something too. Ya know? I just wish you could still be here so I wouldn't have anything to worry about." Her voice was getting dreary, and it was obvious she originally came into the room to sleep.

"I want you to come with me..." The words tore their way out of my throat at into the tense air surrounding us. I waited for what felt like hours for her to say something, anything...but there was nothing.

I listened closely and could only hear the sound of her even breathing. Her eyes were closed, and she was immersed in a deep slumber.

Slowly and carefully, I laid her down and gently rested her head on the pillow. I was about to get up and leave, but she put her arm around me, pulling me back down to lay beside her. Once I was lying flat on my back, she moved closer to me, leaving absolutely no space between us. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to not let this affect me.

"Don't leave me, Shannon." She pushed her body even more into mine and gripped the cotton material of my shirt. "I love you so much. No matter what, I'll always love you. Even if you leave." Again, she tried to move closer. Almost as if to find a way to connect us so we could never be torn apart.

I almost didn't recognize the sound of her laughing in her sleep. It sounded so odd compared to the seriousness of her other statements. Nonetheless, I basked in it. I embedded it into my memory, along with everything else in this moment. It was then that I noticed I had been fighting tears the entire time. The wetness forming in my eyes had gone unnoticed due to the fact that my attention was solely on her. Luckily, no tears had escaped; I had won that battle.

Again, she started laughing, "I'm in love with a monster."

Now, her laughs had another noise backing it up in our own twisted, melodic harmony. Her laugh was accompanied by my heavy breaths; trying to hold in what was so freely spilling out.

I glanced down at my tear-stained hands.

If I can't even win the battle against my sorrow, how am I supposed to win the battle against--

"Shannon Lindsey Levy..." she sighed in her sleep again. "I love you."


	21. Kim

**Wooo! Sup fellow fanfiction readers? Yeah, I know I took a while to update. I had a pretty bad case of writer's block. Once I made the little weird-ass stupid preview for this story that's now on youtube; I guess I just kinda lost my drive. Well, consider me back in 1st gear, 'cause I whipped this one out for you tonight XD. Idk, I guess I was in a good mood, so I figured why not write before these people kill me? Ya know. But, I'm getting braces bright and early Thursday morning at 8 fucking A.M -points gun at head- Idk, I'm up for the change, but who the hell wants to kiss a chick with braces, right? God, what a downer. Anyway, I had a good time writing this one, 'cause my ex is alllllllllllllll up in it -insert evil laugh here- MUAHAHHAHA! Anyway. Yeah. Before I make myself seem like an even bigger idiot, here ya go guys. R&R bitches =)**

**Disclaimer: Despite what her mother thinks, I do own Emily. Ex or not, she's always gonna be My Bitch...mostly because that's her contact name on my cell phone...but that's besides the point.**

* * *

I stood in front of the house that looked like it was straight out of a typical family-sitcom. This takes the whole "white-picket fence" house to a whole 'nother level. To think that the girl farthest from the norm' actually lived here at one point.

"Can I help you?" I swiftly turned around to see a tall guy standing at the beginning of the walkway. He looked a lot like her... "I know I'm sexy, but it is kinda rude to stare...and its also kinda weird you're standing in front of my house looking like a Realtor..." He paused and stomped his foot hard on the gravel. "SHIT! Please tell me mom didn't sell the house again."

I gave him an incredulous look; no doubt he was related to her. This boy's an idiot. "No, but I am actually looking for someone who's said to live here." Ew, how formal of me.

"Okay...that's kinda...cryptic..." He shook it off before going back to what I assume to be his usual idiotic manner. "Anyway; who would that be?" I looked down at the name written on my hand in big bold letters.

"Emily--" Before I said the last name, he cut me off.

"Oh jeez, what'd she do now?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck and grinned.

"Nothing." I struggled to come up with a good lie. "I went to school with her back in the day."

"Ah, so you two must've been pretty tight then, huh?" What a moron...

"Mhmm. I haven't talked to her in forever; figured I'd catch up, and all that." I managed to even fake a smile. Apparently, the stupid boy took the bait and walked to open the door.

"Since I doubt you have any idea who I am; I'm Shawn," he introduced himself while searching through his jean pockets for the house key. Once it was found, he continued rambling on. "Consider me the unnatural spawn of my mom and ma." He smiled as he turned the key in the lock and open the door. "Mom! Someone's here for you!" he yelled.

"I'll be down in a minute!" the voice called back from upstairs.

"A minute in her world is twenty in ours," he gestured twords the kitchen. "Don't get freaked out by some random stranger offering you something to drink. I swear I won't spike it."

About eighteen minutes and two cans of Mountain Dew later, a brunette came walking into the kitchen. Shawn immediately got up from his seat on the kitchen counter and walked off. I could hear his footsteps as he jolted up the stairs.

"So, you're here to see me?" the brunette questioned. I nodded in response and stood up to at least somewhat properly introduce myself. Once I was on my feet, I noticed how short this bitch was. No lie, she couldn't be more than like...5'4''...or less...

"Um, I'm Ashley." I offered my hand out to her. With a smile, she shook it.

"Emily, nice to meet you." She dropped my hand and took a seat across from where I was first sitting at the kitchen table. "Not to be rude, but why did you want to see me?" Her happy demeanor suddenly turned serious; kind-of business-like.

"Err...Umm..." I cringed at my stupidness. Stupidness?! Is that even a fucking word?! "YouknowShannonLevy," I stated quickly...and all in one word.

She swiftly spit out the water she took a gulp of before my outburst. Seriously, I didn't even notice she grabbed a water bottle in the first place. You're losing it, Davies...

"Come again...?" she asked, grabbing a napkin and wiping water off of the corners of her mouth. I wasn't really paying attention to that though; I was too busy laughing like a horny teenage boy on the inside at her question. Come again...dirty without even realizing it.

"You. Know. Shannon. Levy," I repeated my earlier statement; trying to shake-off all the dirty images her comment gave me.

"Okay, I'm not an idiot; I was just a little shocked..." She placed her hands on the somewhat soaking wet table.

"Why?" I copied her actions. This honestly felt like some bad business meeting in Donald Trump's office.

"No one really talks about her anymore...since she died..." I could tell she was trying to sound hurt and depressed, but it all came off fake once she rolled her eyes.

"Died my ass," I murmured. "You can cut the BS." She looked kind of shocked by my reply, but almost immediately she had this cold stare set on me. Well, apparently this must've been the look she gave 19 that made her fall for her.

"What happened to her now?" she asked darkly. "Did she die again?" I shook my head. "Cancer for the 3rd time? Another heart attack to add to the list? Or did she get shot for the umpteenth time?" I repeated my action. "Lost another limb then?" I shook my head for the 3rd time. "I'm running out of mindless injuries over here."

"No need to think of anymore. As far as I know, she's actually doing quite well." When it comes to fucking up my life and all. You know how it is.

"Well isn't that a pity?" Emily replied sarcastically as she took a cautious sip from her water bottle. "You still have yet to explain to me why you're here."

"I spent a good deal of time with her, but she never really talks about you. I figured, why not meet the first woman in my little 'mentor's' life?"

"Now who's BSing." Obviously, she's not as slow as her offspring. He must've gotten that from his other mother.

"Let's just say I'm looking for some..." I paused for dramatic effect. "Revenge."

She leaned in closer to me from across the table. "I'm listening."


	22. After Tonight

**Okay, first things first, before I go ranting off like always, I gotta say....THANK YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! Lol, seriously though. I don't think I ever really did say thank you to anyone reading the story. Whether you reveiw, or not, read the entire thing, or not, it doesn't matter. If anyone takes time out of their day just to read something I wrote, I feel pretty damn special =). Well, on with the rambling. I got my braces on Thursday, and they hurt like a bitch. I'm now on an Oatmeal, Tuna Fish, Chicken noodle soup, and Jell-O diet. Mmmmmm, delicious, right? But --dun dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- I made the vid on youtube. If you search "spashley a twist in my story" it should pop up. If not, just type in irondragonsll, and all my vids I made will pop up, then its there. Shitty trailer, but whatever. It was 3AM, and I was bored. **

**Warning: There's SOME little sexual content in here. Don't pull a Paula on me and pull me away from the comp. by my hair. **

**Disclaimer: Now, I own Emily, 19/Shannon, Shawn, Alex, Ryan, Marcus, James, Lucifer, Joesph...in other words...I still get owned by Tom Lynch.**

* * *

**Shannon's POV**

"I knew you were a bitch. but damnit Emily..." I said as I casually walked up to her. She was bending over; I assume she must've been pulling weeds from the shit garden in front of the house, but its hard to tell with her. She could've just been doing it to give the neighbors a good show.

"Well, what an unpleasant surprise," she replied while standing up straight. "If you're here why I think you are; she left."

"What other reason would I have for coming here? To reminisce about all the memories we have together?" I asked sarcastically. She gave me a smug smile.

"You could have come to, oh I don't know, see your kids?" I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "OH WAIT! I forgot...you're dead to them." Even though her words were the complete truth; it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Looks like you have lost your sense of sincerity; good to know you still kept it after all those years." She rolled her eyes. "And to think I thought you were starting to become a heartless, cruel bitch."

"Oh, haha. You're hillarious. At least you still have your sense of humor." This was how it was whenever we ended up seeing each other. We'd go back and forth like this until I sensed one of the kids were around usually, or until I just got sick of hearing her.

"Remind me again why I ever married you? Obviously its not your annoying fucking voice. Although, I'll admit it did sound good when you were screaming my name all those years ago." Even I couldn't resist smirking at all the memories we did have together. "I still have all the videos to remember." I attempted to hold in my laughter as her face turned bright red. How pathetic.

"I still have your virginity." She smirked back as mine dropped.

"I still have your's as well," I murmured under my breath; knowing there was no point in saying it. That memory is long-gone, stored somewhere in the back of both of our mine. Our wedding night isn't exactly something either of us feel the need to remember.

**Ashley's POV**

I was sitting on the couch I used to lounge on everyday, in the place I used to call home. Now, this place is just an apartment on steroids.

A crash of thunder broke me out of my thoughts as I stared outside the over-grown window. It was pouring buckets outside, and I was almost waiting for a leak to pop-up somewhere in this house. I doubt it would though. I paid enough money for this shit to be fucking leak-proof. For the cash I put into this, it should be fucking everything-proofed. But leaks were the last of my worries, 'cause all I was thinking about was my little conversation with the devil's ex. I must admit; 19 does have good taste. Probably her one and only good quality. Stupid bitch.

I was now in the place where it all started. Ego.

The same scent hit me as hard as it did the last time, except now there was something else in the air...revenge.

I strolled up the bar and ordered up a Bloody Mary. If all hell's going down, I might as well have a drink. But as I took the first sip, it was then that I finally saw them...

Them being the Levy family. And not the same one that resides in James little vampire house; no. This was the REAL Levy family.

One of the girl's was talking to the guy I remember to be named Shawn from earlier when I was Emily's, and one who I didn't know. I casually walked over to them...and by casually, I mean sexually.

"I swear! The water was fucking freezing and--Hey!" Shawn caught me as I approached them. "Ashley, right?"

I pushed him aside and ignored his question. Instead, I stalked up to the brunette who was obviously 19's daughter. They looked very much alike, except for the fact that she looked younger, and she was shorter. "And who would you be?" I asked as I grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss. "I'm surprised your mother didn't say anything about you."

She rolled her eyes, "Emily doesn't talk about me much anyway. She's pissed off I look like Shannon..." The old Ashley kicked in when she was done speaking. At least I'm not the only one who calls my parents by their first names. But I was more freaked that she was so open about it.

"I wasn't talking about Emily," I deadpanned.

"No offense, but you do know that like...Shannon's...dead...right?" Shawn spoke up from behind us; scratching the back of his neck. I guess that must be his thing. "As in like...six feet under."

"Um...I would use the term 'dead' loosely in her situation," I mumbled and rolled my eyes. Just as I'd expected, they moved in closer. I had them in the palm of my pretty little manicured hand. "She's going pretty good though, last time we talked." Or at least, I'll pretended she was doing good. "Come on; its too loud in here. Let's go outside so I can explain." They all nodded their heads and followed me out of the club. It was almost pathetic, but then I realized I had done the exact same thing not too long ago.

Once we walked out the front door, I pulled them off to the alley. Its cryptic, I know.

"Long time no see, little ones," he spoke from a dark corner. Obviously, the three Levy's automatically knew the voice, and their eyes grew with fear. They were about to bolt, and take off running, but three men came and grabbed 'em, and dragged them along into the abandoned building in back and across from the club. I followed along, loving how everything was going so perfectly.

**Shannon's POV**

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Carlin." I managed to say it somewhat friendly. I was even shocked at myself. Apparently she was pretty shocked to when she turned around and saw me standing next to her bedroom window.

"Please tell me your not some creepy stalk--" she stopped mid-sentence once she realized who it was. "Alex..."

"Well, according to you, yes. Technically, no. I'll let it slide though," I laughed as I sat down on her bed. I can't explain why, but I felt uncomfortably at ease around this girl.

"Cryptic, much?" she asked from her computer chair that she was sitting in since my arrival. I was almost disappointed when I saw she wasn't searching lesbian porn on her computer. Instead, she was just writing an essay for one of her classes. "Umm...no offense or anything...BUT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

I ran forward and put my hand over her mouth to shut her the fuck up. Her entire family was downstairs, and I wasn't pressing the risk of them coming up here. That was the last thing I needed.

"Hello, answer!" she yelled with my hand still over her lips. Hmm, they were nice. It was obvious to me why Ashley had fallen for her. With that thought, I pulled my hand away and set it on my lap.

"Remember our last little encounter?" I asked; her cerulean eyes locking with my own.

"I wouldn't call it little, but yeah," she said, unfazed by everything. I guess the shock of me randomly showing up in her room had worn-off. I didn't like it.

I threw a very demonic smirk her way; effectively showing off my razor-sharp teeth. To my dismay, there was only a slight hint of worry in her eyes, so I decided to change mine. I shut my eyelids for a moment, and when they were re-opened, I didn't need a mirror to know the iris was now a very deep red, resembling the color of the blood that might or might not be flowing freely out of her in the next few minutes,.

"You don't scare me..." she whispered breathlessly; as if this was all routine to her. As if she had seen it all before, like I was some bad circus act. I hated it.

Without me moving an inch, her chair moved close enough to my reach thanks to one of my own little abilities. Once close enough, I gripped the sides of the seat with both hands and forcefully pulled the chair forward; her body--and the chair--landing directly between my legs. I lurched forward and let my eye-tooth roughly graze against her neck. It was hard enough to the point where if I applied anymore pressure, the skin would break. Her body cringed and then stiffened.

"You do smell quite good, Spencer..." I let her name linger in the air as my touge slid across the hollow of her throat, all the way up to the shell of her ear. "You taste quite marvelous as well." I sucked on her pulse point, and reading her thoughts, I knew that her fear was now increasing...I also realized that despite that, she was even pleasantly aroused. I let out a booming laugh.

"I always knew there was something behind that innocent facade you wear," I said as I continued laughing. "How very pathetic! Instead of being completely and utterly scared for your life, you're getting turned on by this!" My laughter continued as I moved my hand down to cup her center. Her entire body visibly jumped.

I moved back to her ear, "I could feel your arousal through your jeans, Spencer," I whispered hotly into her ear. My fingers started stroking her through the material of her jeans. "You see, I have a little problem." My hand moved up to the button of her jeans; she did nothing to stop me as I started undoing it. "Your little girlfriend, Ashley, wants to hurt the people I care about." Once the button was undone, I moved my hand in, now toying with her through the thin, lace material of her underwear. "I don't like that. You wouldn't like it if someone was going to hurt people you cared about, right?" She merely nodded, biting her lip to suppress a moan I could tell she was holding in.

"Ashley cares about you, Spencer," I whispered into her ear, and bit down on her lobe. That was enough to get a very sharp intake of breath from said blonde.

"Fuck..." she murmured as her hips moved up so she could more from my hand, but I pushed her back down.

"No, no, Spencer. Come on, this is my game, and I make the rules." Silently, she obeyed my request and stayed put. "Now where was I? Oh yes! Well, as I'm sure you know, Ashley does care for you, just like I care for the people she has the intention of hurting."

"You...you...w-what are you gonna do to me?" she asked shaky and worried. I laughed in response.

**Ashley's POV**

The three Levy children were secured into their own chairs; watching the man that screwed all of their lives over in the past.

After my discussion with Emily; she gave me everything I needed. All that was left to do was track down this man, and tell him what had to be done, put a plan in play and them BOOM! Gratification.

"Alex..." he ran the back of his hand across the only daughter. "My, how you've grown," he said huskily as he let his hand roam down to her breaks. On instinct, she started kicking in a desperate attempt to get him off...it did nothing.

"And you!" he shouted, as he moved to the right of Alex; now staring at the Levy son with long, brown hair. "I'm surprised to you walking, Ryan!" he laughed grimacingly, and Ryan looked like he was about to kill the man with his eyes alone. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. These were the three completely human Levy's, and they stood no chance.

"And how could I forget about you?" he asked, as he walked over to the left of Alex, to the eldest son. He didn't look it though. His styled and spiked hair, along with his muscular tone made him look in his early twenty's. "Shawn." As the man approached, Shawn was doing everything in his power to get out of the damn chair. Again, it wasn't working. "Always the tough guy, huh?" he laughed again, and everything about this man just reeked physco; which was exactly why I needed him.

Ladies and gentleman; meet Skinner. The reason for the nickname...well...the name explains itself.

**Shannon's POV**

I looked down at her passed out in the passenger seat of my Lamborghini Gallardo. Even with a visible wound with blood occasionally spilling out of it; she still held innocence. Here I was; the absolute Devil, sitting next to what can only be described as an Angel. She utterly amazed me.

I have been to heaven, many times in fact, but even the most angelic would bow down to this sight before me. Myself, a fallen angel, couldn't compare to this. Of course, I could still kill her in an instant. This girl meant absolutely nothing to me, but this innocent quality in her made me want to protect her. But what was I protecting her from?

Myself? Hell? James? Or even Ashley?

I did not know.

Thinking back to when I first met her, first noticing her cobalt eyes, it instantly reminded me. This girl had the same eyes as Angela. Not only that. Thinking back to remember her personality; she reminded me a lot of my kids. My kids who I abandoned to go off and be this...this...thing. I was too many things to even come close to listing, but a liar was at the top. Not only did I lie to my entire family...but I lied to the entire world.

I've seen hell, and after this battle is over...

I'll be spending a good amount of time there.


	23. Memory

**Oh, the irony of this. If you're wondering why I even put this chapter up, in ashley's case, its cause of irony. In 19's case, its so you could see what she was like when she was "normal." Basically to show that Ash and 19 are actually alike, or were alike. You get the point =). Again, thanks to the reviewers. Everyone, definitely read the next chapter!! You'll see why -evil grin- MUAHAHAHA! =)**

**Disclaimer: SON belongs to L-Y-N-C-H. Werd.**

* * *

**Shannon's POV**

I sat down under the tree, waiting for her. I'll admit, I'm fucking anxious as hell to see her! God, whenever she's around I get butterflies in my god-damned stomach.

"How long have you been sitting here?" she asked with a smirk plastered on her face, standing in front of me.

"Too long," I answered and I grabbed her and pulled her down. Fortunately, I fell flat on my back, and she fell right on top of me. Why is this fortunate? 'Cause she's hot, and her boobs are totally all up on mine. Hey, I'm a teenager. Excuse me for being a perv every once in a while.

"Douchebag." I could care less what she called me. I knew she was just fucking around, 'cause she was laughing her ass off. In the midst of the laughter, I grew enough balls to put my hands on her lower back...which automatically made her stop laughing, and put on her "serious face."

"I love you." I said it while deeply looking into her chocolate brown eyes; even behind her newly acquired glasses they still looked amazing--just like everything else on her.

"I love you too, Shannon." My entire body got all tingly with that. After all those years of me loving her without even the slightest chance of her loving me back, its hard to believe that this is real. That the 'I love you,' she said, had my name at the end of it. Not Andrew's, not Logan's, not anyone else's. It was my name.

"I still can't believe that this is actually all happening." At this, she laughed. It was better than the most beautiful symphony any composer could have spent his entire life making. Beethoven, Mozart and Bach would all envy the sound...if they were still alive.

"Well, believe this..." She grabbed my left hand with her own and intertwined our fingers. "One day, I'm going to be Mrs. Shannon Lindsey Levy." I looked down at our hands, trying to picture a ring on her finger. "Will you still love me no matter what?" I looked back up into her eyes, already knowing the perfect answer to that question.

"Forever and always."

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"You're on something." Spence rolled her eyes at my reasoning.

"Seriously! You said you wanted kids!" I yelled from my position on her bed as she walked out of the bathroom.

"First off, I'm not even eighteen yet, Ash. And second, us having sex wouldn't end up with me being pregnant." She laughed as I pulled her down onto the bed next to me.

"Doesn't mean we can't try," I said huskily as I leaned in to kiss her...only to be met with her hand in my beautiful face.

"Not gonna happen. My mom's downstairs. So, unless you wanna lose another chunk of your hair, I'd suggest we keep things PG."

"Good point." I scooted a little away from her, giving her at least a few inches of room to get comfortable with. I'm sure Paula wouldn't flip about that. We may be in bed together, but at least all our clothes are on this time.

"You wanna go to the movies Saturday? I'm like dieing to see Twilight." I knew why I wanted to see it; Kristen Stewart's in it. Hello! Newsflash, that bitch is some hot shit!

"Why?" But, I doubt that's why Spencer wants to see it. If she says 'cause Rob Pattinson's in it, I'll flip my shit. For a lesbian, she does obsess over that guy like a friggin' fourteen year old girl. Come on, I'm totally better looking than him. And I have a better body. What else could you want?

"Vampires, duh!" I rolled my eyes. "Come on! You gotta admit its at least KIND OF cool, Ash." Repeat eye-roll. "I hear its really good. Like, everyone I talked to loved it. And the ones that didn't watch it, want to."

"Yeah, 'cause who doesn't wanna see a human fall in love with a vampire. Come on, Spece, how expected is that?"

"The vampire falls in love with the human too," she mumbled, still trying to get me to go.

"Oh wow! Well, that changes EVERYTHING!" I said sarcastically. "Seriously, I'd rather walk down Hollywood Boulevard naked than watch a movie about something so stupid. This is entire world is like fucking vampire obsessed 'cause of it! Teenage girls everywhere wanna be a vampire all thanks to Twilight! Stupid fucking movie..."

"Um, I'm pretty sure I like being human, Ash." I didn't need to read her mind to see that she was laughing on the inside from my outburst.

"Its just stupid. Vampires are fake. All this made up, mythological shit that someone came up with when they had nothing better to do. When will the world finally learn there is no such thing as fucking vampires." I would've kept going on and on, but I stopped once I felt Spence snuggling up next to me.

"So, will you see it with me?" she asked innocently. And as much as I wanted to say no, and kill whoever made this damn movie...

"Sure."

**

* * *

****Shannon's POV**

"You have to admit it'd be pretty sick." Honestly, it would be. I don't get why she's looking at me like I have seven heads..although that would be pretty sick too. Not sure if its sick in a good way, or a bad way though.

"I don't even wanna know how this came up in your twisted little head."

"I was reading online about homosexuality and the bible and stuff. Then it ended up that they had this thing on Demon possession. It got me interested, whatever." Stupid Jew looking at a Christian site. I'm surprised my computer didn't bust up in flames.

"I don't think their version of Demons is what you're thinking of, Shannon." I raised an my eyebrow at her, which would always get her to jump me no matter where we were. She always thought I should get it pierced, that it'd make me even sexier. This time, I even added a grin. If this didn't get her in my pants, I don't think anything could. "Ugh, stop doing that! You know what it does to me!" What? Makes you incredibly horny? I never would've guessed.

"You know you like it. But seriously, it'd be awesome to be MY version of a demon then, little Ms. Christian." Who wouldn't want to shoot fire out of their fucking hands?! Seriously?!

"You think it'd be awesome to be anything like that. When you saw Underworld, you went around saying you wanted to be a vampire for like...months." That's only because Kate Beckinsale looked REALLY hot in spandex! Its not my fault my inner teenage boy went on a rampage after that! If all vampires looked like that, then who wouldn't wanna be one?!

"It was a good movie!" I tried to defend my point without going into that whole sexy part. I really didn't feel like talking about how hot another chick is in front of my wife.

"Then what about the time you wanted to be a werewolf. Or the time you saw Wanted and decided you should buy a gun and shoot the wings off flies." I went to interrupt, but she put her index finger in the air and I stopped. I'm so whipped, its pathetic. "Then, after you watched Elektra, you went around buying random pairs of sai's from eBay."

"Hey! You even thought it looked pretty cool when you saw 'em in the movie!" And again, more spandex. Red spandex and Jennifer Garner this time. Mmmmmmm...

"That doesn't mean I wanted you to buy an entire collection! Our attic has like three boxes filled with 'em!" Well, I didn't buy ALL of those online. Some were in stores, and they were shiny...I can't help it if I like shiny things..."And of course, let's not forget when we watched Cheaper by the Dozen, and you wouldn't stop having sex with me whenever we were home for a week and buying me pregnancy tests for an entire month."

"Whatever!" I waved my hand dismissivly. "Even if it didn't work, it still got you to have mass amounts of sex with me."


	24. In the End

**Epilouge:**

* * *

The two women locked eyes. Each with their own army around them, each with their own motives, each with their own regrets, each fucking up the other's life in their own manner. Some would call it Hell's rising, others would call it the ultimate war, but there was more behind it than anyone would know. There was a deep hatred between the two leading ladies, and that's all that caused it. Hate.

The older woman's eyes turned a deep shade of black, and her army rushed forward.


	25. WHAT!

**HAHAHAHAHA! You guys probably hate me, don't you? Well, it WAS justified, now its not. So your hate that lasted for 5 seconds can now end once you read that I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL. Yes. Put your pitchforks down people!! =). **

**Now, you're probably thinking, why a sequel?! Why end it where you did?! Well, even if you're not thinking those questions, I'm still answering them.**

**I didn't want to put the battle in this story. I felt like this story was more of the begining. Just a big giant intro; the rising action. Maybe I just felt like torturing you guys =) lol, jk. But honestly, I liked where the story was, and I didn't want to make it a million and one chapters.**

**If you have any questions about this story, or what's to come. You can leave a reveiw, message me, or even add me on mypace /shannonlevy) Even if you guys just wanna talk to someone, if you're feeling down, I swear, I won't hurt you lol. **

**And now, I know I've left you guys to fend on your own with what the characters look like. Honestly, the only one that is 100% exactly how I pictured the characters, is Angela (other than the SON characters, of course). This entire story is based off of this dream I had. So, I do use my name as 19 for a purpose, because in that dream, 19 is an older version of me. Emily, is actually my ex-girlfriend, who was my ex-wife in that. Shawn, Alex, and Ryan, are pictured a certain way in my head, 'cause they're completely made-up, as well as Lucifer and Joesph. So the cast list isn't 100% acurate, but its the closest it could be to what I pictured. Only fall back, is that the guy playing Joesph doesn't have white hair...lol. Just slap some white hair on him, make it below his shoulders and there's joepsh. And Lucifer is supposed to have gold eyes, but whatever, again, switch the eye color and BAM! =)**

* * *

**Cast List:**

**Ashley Davies-**Mandy Musgrave

**Spencer Carlin- **Gabrielle Christian

**Aiden Dennison- **Matt Cohen

**Kyla Woods- **Eileen Boylan

**19/Alex Parker/Shannon Levy-**Melissa "Missy" Peregym

**Angela- **Angela Anderson

**Lucifer- **James Marsden

**Joesph- **Christopher Lowell

**James- **Jon Wolfe Nelson

**Shawn- **Eric Mabius

**Ryan- **Ian Somerhalder

**Alex- **Megan Fox

**Slideshow**: rockyou .com/show_my_?source=ppsl&instanceid=131488216

* * *

**Soundtrack: (In order of chapters)**

**So Much Love- **The Rocket Summer

**Sex and Candy- **Marcy Playground

**Say Goodbye- **Chris Brown

**In the Shadows- **The Rasmus

**Twisted Minuet- **Key Poulan (Classic Schizophrenia: Movement 1)

**Short Circuit- **Key Poulan (Classic Schizophrenia: Movement 2)

**Polaritalin Dances- **Key Poulan (Classic Schizophrenia: Movement 3)

**Bachtoven- **Key Poulan (Classic Schizophrenia: Movement 4)

**Family Portrait- **P!nk

**Don't Trust Me-** 3OH!3

**Good Times- **Finger Eleven

**Signs- **Snoop Dogg feat. Justin Timberlake

**Radar- **Britney Spears

**Get Out Alive- **Three Days Grace

**Confessions- **Usher

**Beautiful Disaster- **311

**Requim for a Dream- **Clint Mansell

**Monsters- **Matchbook Romance

**Sweet Dreams- **Marilyn Manson

**Kim- **Eminem

**After Tonight- **Justin Nozuka

**Memory- **Sugarcult

**In the End- **Linkin Park

* * *

**Well, its been fun writing. Keep your eye out for part 2!! =)**

**From your loving author,**

**irondragonsll**

**Btw, the links are all fucked up. My myspace is my homepage thing on my author profile on this. And message me for the slideshow link if you want it (which you should XD)**


End file.
